


Warm Rain

by Gumnut



Series: Warm Rain [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: A series of scenes/fics all connected in the same Virgil/Kayo universe.This is not my normal fare, so please read with that in mind.  Some mature, some fun, an outline of a possible romance completely out of order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Warm Rain  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 19-24 Sep 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Mature  
> Summary: Tropical rain is warm.  
> Word count: 938  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo <—-Yes, look, I admitted it!  
> Author’s note: This is not my normal fare. I’ve been coerced! Well, not really, I only do what I want, so I’m really the only one to blame. But you know who you are ::glares at those responsible:: Corrupting Nutty, I don’t know, what am I going to do…oh, yeah, write fic apparently. 
> 
> Anyway, this is little more than a scene, but I’ve decided to package these little fics (which can only remain little until I get my other major fic finished or I will fall off the rails) into a series which I have called the Warm Rain Series (after this scene). I have further fic planned in the back of my head due to multiple queries from the above mentioned inspirators.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

Tropical rain is warm. The sky opens and pours water on the sea, on the land, on lonely engineers standing on lonely islands in the middle of the Pacific.

It was evening and the sky was grey, the sun a dull golden glow through rain somewhere to the west. Virgil stood on rock, his bare feet in contact with the wet basalt, its young surface rough against his soles.

He had been standing here for some time, eyes closed, experiencing. He let the rain caress his skin, the sensation a soft movement, parting hairs, trickling down his bare arms, clinging to his sodden t-shirt, dripping from his fingertips.

The ground around him sung, the gentle percussion of raindrops on rock, earth and foliage played counterpoint to his heartbeat.

Breathe.

Feel.

Live.

Be.

A pair of hands landed softly on his shoulder blades, sliding across his torso, under his arms, to wrap around him. A slight body moulded to his wet back, and he shivered lightly despite the evening’s warmth.

A kiss caressed the back of his neck.

“Come inside.”

His hands wrapped around those on his chest a moment, before he held them and turned to face the woman behind him. A strong arm reached around her and drew her close. A kiss landed in her hair.

“A few moments longer.”

She rested her head on his wet chest.

“What do you see?”

Softly. “I see music.”

Her arms tightened around him.

-o-o-o-

She listened to his heart. The slow thump of life with its accompaniment of breath moving in and out.

He often got like this after a mission gone bad. He seemed to need to reconnect with the planet, commiserate with the waves far below, lose the pain to the rocks beneath his feet. She often left him there, staring out to sea, knowing there was nothing she could give him. Knowing that he needed these moments to himself.

It didn’t stop her from worrying about him. But that was part of loving Virgil Tracy. It came with the territory.

The rain was warm, but she shivered against him, and it wasn’t long before he made the sacrifice to take her inside. She would never admit to manipulating him like this, but she feared that if she didn’t, he might stay out there and never come in.

Years of rescuing had taken their toll. He was only in his mid-thirties, yet he seemed so much older. No grey hair struck that dark, almost black hair, but looking into his eyes, into that deep chocolate, in their depths lay memories that could not be forgotten, no matter how hard they tried.

She led him across the small bridge that spanned a ragged crevice in the rock, back to the welcoming yellow light of their little villa house. Perched on the edge of the ocean, on the far side of the mountain that hid his beloved ‘bird on Tracy Island, their little house was secluded and private. It did, of course, support all the technology of International Rescue, built into the walls and the floor boards, including a couple of chutes that threw them both where they needed to be the moment a call came through, but you wouldn’t know it for looking at it. It had become Tracy tradition to be more than you appeared to be.

Drawing him through the front sliding door and into the main living room, she turned back to him, her hands reaching for his face, fingers clutching his hair, drawing him down for a kiss.

He obliged, his lips soft against hers. His tongue touching, wet, lingering.

His arms wrapped around her, his body so large against her slim figure, to be strong and comforting. She leant into his damp warmth.

“We need to get you dry.”

He mumbled, pulling her in closer, kissing her once again, obviously occupied and reluctant to be interrupted.

“C’mon, beautiful.” She smiled against his lips and reached around him to tug at his t-shirt.

With a sigh and a slight smile, he capitulated and half raised his hands above his head as she pulled at his shirt, ultimately bending at the waist so her height could complete the task of dragging the sodden material from his skin.

It hit the floor with a wet slap.

Free of the sodden fabric he drew her in again, kissing her brow, her cheekbone, and once again, her mouth.

Her hands rested on his chest, fingertips caught in a memory scored into his skin.

Virgil was a well-built man. He lived a life that saw him maintaining a peak fitness level and she was ever grateful for the eye candy it provided. But that same life risked itself day in and day out, and sometimes it taunted her and left marks on his beautiful skin.

Her fingers traced the rock fall in Chile, before skipping to the pod crash in Oklahoma, reaching around his back she knew she would encounter the bullet wound in his shoulder and the road rash from Guatemala. Small nicks and burns, there were many, but for each one there had been a life saved at the risk of his own.

Well, except the bullet wound, she had attended to that cause with severe finality.

God, she loved him.

His hands were wandering and it wasn’t long before they found the hem of her shirt and began to tug.

She smiled, reaching up around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I love you.”

The air was cool on her wet skin as his warm hands pulled her t-shirt from her body.

-o-o-o- 


	2. Lug Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was Scott thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lug Day  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 26 Sep 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: What the hell was Scott thinking?  
> Word count: 1084  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo  
> Author’s note: This is not my normal fare. This occurs before ‘Warm Rain’. Way before. And is a different kind of fic – closer to my Gumnut style of writing. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

It was Lug Day.

To most people it would be known as the day supplies arrived at Tracy Island, but to Virgil, it was Lug Day. Because despite having all the automated equipment a whizbang engineer could design, Virgil always found himself lugging equipment from one hangar, store room or part of the house to another.

If it was in the house, Grandma was your director. If it was in the hangars, Virgil definitely had more say, but that didn’t stop one brother or another from launching into their own epic masterpiece of supply drama.

This time it was Scott. Actually, come to think of it, it was often Scott. Their field commander was rather picky about his bird and where he stashed his stuff, and Virgil always seemed to find himself the lackey. A willing lackey, yes, but lackey nonetheless.

“Over here, Virg. Those canisters can sit in that corner, while the boxes belong over in the store room.” Scott had an armful of what looked like giant furry caterpillars. Virgil hadn’t bothered to ask him what exactly he was doing with a hoard of giant furry caterpillars, but it did seem he had been carrying them for an inordinate amount of time.

Virgil lugged, yes, there you go, lugged the first of five canisters of cleaning fluid across the floor of Thunderbird One’s hangar to the appointed corner. It was a cramped space, none of the loaders were able to get in here behind TB1. None of the mechanical ones, anyway.

“Did we get any of the spare hoses?” Scott was looking at him with a frown on his face.

“What spare hoses?”

“For the coolant system.”  
“Was it on the list?” Virgil knew it wasn’t.

“Yeah.”

“Uh, check again.”

A furry caterpillar ended up on the floor as Scott reached for his tablet. “I could have sworn…”

“Not on the list, not purchased.”

“Damn. I’ll have to make a special trip.”

At that very moment, Kayo walked in carrying a large box, one that looked considerably heavy. Virgil put down the second canister and hurried over to help her. “Hey, there, be careful.”

She peered around the box, smiling at him. “Calm down, Virgil. It’s not that heavy.”

The weight that fell into his arms as he took it from her hands, didn’t agree with her assessment. “I beg to differ.”

He was shot by an arched eyebrow, before Kayo turned to his brother. “These are those hoses you needed, Scott. It was three-quarter inch diameter, wasn’t it?”

Scott blinked. “Uh, yeah.”

Virgil frowned at him as he made his way to the storeroom with the massive and heavy box. How the hell had she lifted this by herself? A thud and they found their resting place beside another box, this one full of filters.

Wandering back into the hangar, he found both his brother and Kayo smiling at him. “What?”

“So, you did remember?” Scott’s eyes were dancing.

Grudgingly. “I may have.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“All part of the service.” Virgil looked over at Kayo. “Were you able to get the holocamera you were looking for?”

“Unfortunately, no. They were out of stock and I had to put it on order.” Only her family would be able to recognise the mild annoyance on her face.

“Did you want me to look at your old one? I might be able to get it to behave.” And if he couldn’t, a spin on the elevator up to John would have a good chance of success.

Scott was looking at him oddly. Virgil frowned. “What?”

Innocent blue eyes. “Nothing.”

“Thank you, Virgil. That is very kind of you.”

“No problem.” He shrugged. “I’ll drop by and pick it up later today.”

She smiled at him and left to return to her stash of lugworthy material.

Scott’s gaze followed her out before once again turning and staring oddly at Virgil.

The engineer frowned at him. “What? Do I have something on my nose?”

“No.” Scott’s lips twisted a little. “I was just wondering if you had something, or should I say, someone, on your mind.”

Virgil stared at him. “I repeat. What?”

“Do you like Kayo?”

“Of course, I like Kayo, she’s my sister. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You do know she isn’t really our sister.”

Now, that got his back up. “What the hell do you mean by that? She grew up with us. She is family, Scott.”

His brother threw up his hands defensively, furry caterpillars scattering everywhere. “Woah, Virg! I didn’t mean it like that.” He lowered his hands and took a step towards Virgil. “I was just wondering if you might see her as…well…more than a sister.”

“More than a sister?”

“Yeah.”

“What exactly are you trying to say, Scott?”

Scott spread his hands now starting to look just a little bit uncomfortable. “Well, I was thinking perhaps you might be seeing her more as a woman.”

Virgil found himself staring at his brother again. “A woman.”

“Yes, Virgil, she is a very attractive woman.”

Blink. “She’s our sister, Scott.”

“Not really.”

Now he was caught between wanting to thwap his brother and the possibility that Kayo was both a woman and not technically his sister.

A stunning and intellectually fascinating woman.

“What on Earth gave you that idea?”

Scott shrugged. “You seemed interested.”

“I offered to fix her holocamera.”

“Rather eagerly.”

“I offered to fix Thunderbird One’s kooky VTOL engine just yesterday. I’m finding you extremely attractive right now.”

A half-lidded glare attempted to shave his eyebrows off. Then Scott threw up his arms. “Hey, just being a big brother here. Just thought you might want to talk about it.”

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Virgil looked at his hands for a moment, before remembering what it was he had actually been doing before this ridiculous conversation started.

Oh, yeah, lugging.

He kicked a stray furry caterpillar out of his way and wandered back to the discarded canister and yanked it into his arms, stomping it over to its corner before returning for the next one.

What the hell was Scott thinking? He had never thought of Kayo that way. Had he?

Had he?

Kayo chose that very moment to walk across the far end of the hangar carrying yet another box.

He stared as her gliding step, her hips swaying in that cat-like manner she had about her. Perfectly synchronised, as if to her own musical rhythm, her swinging ponytail playing counterpoint.

A blink.

Oooooh, crap.

-o-o-o-


	3. Sharing the Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have some great palm trees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing the Scenery  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 27 Sep 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: “We have some great palm trees.”  
> Word count: 1030  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo   
> Author’s note: Another little scene in this universe - prompted by a post on Tumblr and written for my inspirators. Set sometime after Lug Day. I hope you enjoy the scenery :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

The sun had hit that angle in the late afternoon where it gold plated everything. Kayo nursed her glass of water and wandered out onto the balcony, taking a moment to just enjoy the scenery and breathe in the fresh air of the approaching evening. Birds and the distant roar of the ocean were the only sounds on the breeze. Except for…she took a further step out…grunting?

And there beneath on the patio was Virgil.

Exercising. Two hands on the concrete, shoulders flexing in that same golden light as he forced his body into a series of energetic push-ups. Fast paced, a thin film of sweat on his bare skin, he was really pushing himself.

He wore only a pair of board shorts, a knee wrap and no shoes.

She frowned. He had been grounded for weeks since the incident in Guatemala. Throwing himself untethered from a speeding train to save a child who had been thrown out a window had resulted in road rash down the length of one side of his back, the friction of his slide across the asphalt burning through his uniform and grating skin. That and an awful concussion, despite his helmet, and a wrenched knee.

The child had survived with only minor injuries, Virgil wrapping his body around the little girl as they fell.

Kayo had been the one to apprehend the perpetrator. The sight of her brother falling and skidding, tumbling…

She grit her teeth.

There was very little left of the bloodied mess she had seen when Scott had picked him off the road. It would never be the smooth unblemished skin it had been. It was mottled and still somewhat dark. It looked rough.

She wanted to touch, to reassure...

A frown and she mentally shook herself.

His grunts continued.

She sipped her water.

The birds called and the waves crashed in the distance.

Moving to the edge of the balcony, she lowered herself to sit cross-legged on the decking, content to simply watch the world around her.

And Virgil.

The man was an enigma.

She wondered what meeting him would be like if she never knew him. Met him in a street somewhere, not knowing about International Rescue, not knowing the determined man behind the gentle voice. What would she have made of him?

Outwardly he was quiet, socially reserved, calm and practical. There was nothing brash or boastful about Virgil. He was an achiever who never really shouted about himself. His brothers had trophies and ribbons and careers that spoke of their achievements. Virgil…Virgil was no less an achiever, yet, he had little bling to show for it.

Unless you counted the scars.

She knew he would say that the road rash was worth it. If it was hers for the same reason, she would agree, but it was harder when it was someone you loved who had to suffer for the cause.

He had moved to one armed push ups now. She hoped he wasn’t pushing it too hard.

Virgil hated being grounded. For a man who teased his eldest brother unceasingly about his need for speed and to be in the air, he wasn’t much different on that front. His beloved green ‘bird nursed his heart and soul.

She smiled wondering what would happen if Virgil found a woman to share that heart. How would she manage the competition?

Hopefully she would realise that there would be no competition. Virgil had the biggest heart she knew. That little girl he caught was only the tip of the iceberg.

Another swallow of water to try and loosen her throat.

It was an old fear. That one day one or more of her brothers wouldn’t return from a rescue. It was one of the reasons she had worked for Thunderbird Shadow, one of the reasons why she trained so hard, the reason why she was head of IR security.

There was nothing more important that protecting the five souls who could save so many others.

And let her hell rain forth on any who dared hurt them.

The sack of dirt on the train in Guatemala? He wouldn’t be walking for a while.

Virgil lowered himself to the concrete one last time before pushing off and bounding to his feet.

Walking away from her, he grabbed a towel off one of the lounges and began his cool down routine with a series of stretches.

She didn’t miss him favouring his weak knee.

Damn, he had over done it.

The sun was laying the last of its gold for the afternoon, heading toward sunset, catching his dark hair lighting it aflame. The breeze made it flicker.

She found herself staring at his shoulders again.

A sigh.

He was definitely well built.

Blink.

And she was ogling her brother.

Growing up in a sea of testosterone had a tendency to mute her reactions to men. Virgil was her brother, not eye candy.

And he chose that very moment to turn around and notice her.

Their eyes locked.

His widened and, to her surprise, grew alarmed. “Kayo?”

She didn’t let her consternation show, simply bringing her glass to her lips once again for a deep drink. Swallowing, she peered down at him. “Yes, Virgil?”

“How long have you been sitting there?”

A slow smile. “Long enough.”

His eyelids lowered into a half-hearted glare. “Enjoying the view?”

“Definitely.” A smirk. “We have some great palm trees.”

Another glare, but he couldn’t hide the slight smile on his lips. “Yes, we do.”

There was an awkward silence after that. She found it perplexing. What did they have to be awkward about?

His smile was somewhat shy. “Well, I’m off to have a shower.”

A small smile of her own. “Take it easy, Virgil.”

He caught her meaning, his shoulders stiffening just slightly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I want to see you in the sky.”

His eyes shot at her, a mixture of emotion swirling in their chocolate. “You will.”

“Good.”

And he disappeared underneath the balcony.

She drank the last of her drink, her thoughts about her brother bouncing around her head.

The palm trees swayed in the wind.

Yes, the scenery was definitely beautiful.

-o-o-o-

 


	4. Road Rash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil didn’t think, he just threw himself off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Road Rash  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 30 Sep 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Virgil didn’t think, he just threw himself off the roof.  
> Word count: 1380  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo very vaguely, Virgil!whump  
> Author’s note: This one is for a friend because she asked :D It is an expansion of an incident mentioned in Sharing the Scenery I really need to stop throwing off random lines - I find I then have to work out a way to explain them :D Occurs after Lug Day and before Sharing the Scenery. I hope you enjoy it :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

The first question should have been why were they there in the first place?

The answer, as always, was to save people. The difference this time was that it was a bungled train highjacking. The GDF had called them in as a last-ditch effort to save all the people on the train.

The fact that Virgil was now crawling along the top of said train was unexpected at the very least. He was unsure what he was doing there himself, but somehow it all had a logical progression, despite the expletives issuing forth from Thunderbird One.

“Virgil, I don’t like this.”

“Trust me, Scott, neither do I, but we had the equipment and we’re here, so we do the job.”

“Damnit, you be careful.”

“Always am.”

The expletive that rolled down the comline at that comment was entirely unfair.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that.”

The wind generated by the train rushed over his helmet. Kayo had managed to sneak him into position, Thunderbird Shadow ghostly in her camouflage. The highjacking had been bungled and the train was now out of control, but the perpetrator was still on board. His demands had been outrageous and it appeared he had more than one screw loose upstairs. The fact that there was only one highjacker also tended to lean in that direction.

Virgil slipped down between the first and second cars, careful to stay out of sight. A glance through the door and yes, one criminal and a handful of people. One man, likely the driver was out cold on the floor.

Crouching down, he unhooked the safeties and demagnetised the coupler. A wrench and the coupler separated, the cars behind them slowing and drifting away.

Quietly and as fast as possible, he climbed back up onto the roof, waiting for the inevitable ruckus when his actions were discovered.

He slithered along the roof, heading for the driver’s compartment. A glance back, the cars behind him now quite a distance away, and he saw Thunderbird One swoop in snag them with a grappling cable.

How the people on board this carriage hadn’t noticed, he had no idea. With most of the train’s weight removed, the single engine compartment had increased in speed.

He needed to stop this train.

Someone was screaming. He peered over the edge of the roof and to his horror found a toddler being held out a window.

Shit!

The little girl was screaming her heart out, he could hear her mother shouting and god she was-

Virgil didn’t think, he just threw himself off the roof, grabbing the tiny girl as she fell and wrapping himself around her.

The briefest thought of thank god, I caught her, and the planet up and hit him. Hard asphalt and he was tumbling and skidding. Pain blossomed everywhere.

The little girl was screaming. Scott was in his ears. Amongst it all someone was whimpering as he came to a halt jammed up against a grassy verge.

He got the briefest flash of Thunderbird S landing on top of a fast vanishing train carriage and the world went wobbly.

-o-o-o-

“Virgil!” His name was out of her throat without thought. She saw him catch the little figure falling from the train and then her brother was tumbling, skidding on his back across the road that lined the track.

A man was hanging out the train window yelling abuse at her fallen brother.

“Scott, do you have him?” Her voice was hoarse.

Scott’s voice was equally pained. “On recovery.” The train carriages had been pulled to a halt and people were clambering out of the carriages. Thunderbird One was approaching for a landing nearby. “Secure the engine compartment.” She could hear the anger in his voice.

“FAB.”

She landed Thunderbird S on roof of the carriage where her brother had been moments before.

Slipping out of her cockpit, she flipped herself over the edge of the roof and straight through that same open window.

There was a man with a gun. Then there was a man without a gun and two broken legs crying on the floor.

She stepped over him, heading for the crew cabin. Moments later the train was slowing as she overrode the corrupting virus the highjacker had inserted into the driver program and then slammed on the brakes.

Walking back into the carriage, several people approached her, praising her, thanking her. She smiled a smile she didn’t feel. She stepped on the perpetrator’s hand ‘by accident’ before leashing him for the GDF.

“Engine compartment and perp secure, Thunderbird One.” A breath. “How is Virgil?”

-o-o-o-

Scott was running, first aid kit in hand. The huddled figure curled up against the grassy bank wasn’t moving. Scott’s breathing was loud in his helmet.

“Virgil? C’mon, talk to me.”

There was no response.

Scott skidded in gravel as he came to a halt and knelt beside his brother. Held tightly in his arms was a crying little girl with scrapes on her hands and knees. Virgil was still curled around her, protecting her with his body. His helmet was dented, the faceplate cracked and his uniform was shredded in places, his back…oh, hell, raw meat was too apt a description.

His brother’s face was screwed up in pain.

“Kayo, get down here!”

He touched his brother’s shoulder, ever so gently. “Virgil?”

His brother finally responded, his eyes looking up blurrily. “Scott?”

“Yeah, how you doing?”

“Ow.” His brother’s teeth came together in a painfilled grimace. “M’back.”

“Yeah, you’ve grazed yourself. Uh, can you let go of the little girl?”

“Huh?” There were the sounds of rushing footsteps behind him, a siren or two. Dust swirled up as TBS landed not far away. Scott leant over his brother protecting him as much as possible. “Girl?” Virgil looked down at the struggling figure in his arms. “Oh god.” And he let her go abruptly, the movement causing him to gasp, followed by a whimper. “Shit.” Between his teeth.

Scott gathered up the toddler, who clung to him, still crying in pain and terror. Spinning, Scott handed her off to the first paramedic who arrived on the scene, returning immediately to his prone brother.

Kayo appeared at his elbow. The sight of Virgil’s injuries caused her to pale, but she didn’t say anything.

“God, Virg, you know how to do it properly don’t you.” His eyes ran over his brother in assessment.

“Sorry. Wasn’t able to be as careful as usual.” His eyes darted to Kayo. “D’d you get him?”

Kayo’s voice was firm. “Got him.” A flicker in her eyes. “Got him good.”

Virgil smiled up at her, his eyelids drooping. “Good.” And those eyelids closed.

“Hey, no you don’t. Virgil!”

His eyelids flickered, brown eyes opening briefly to glance at first Scott then Kayo. The smile returned. Almost a whisper. “Beautiful.” And they closed again.

Paramedics swarmed. Virgil remained out of it, this time fortunately. His back looked so painful that movement looked to be hell.

Curled onto a hover gurney, he was rushed off to hospital.

-o-o-o-

Waking in hospital sucked.

Waking in pain sucked even more.

Oh, god.

Everything hurt.

He groaned.

“Virgil?” A musical voice.

He cranked his eyes open. “K’yo?” A beautiful smile. He smiled in return. “Kayo. Hey.”

“Hey to you too.” Her green eyes searched his. “How are you feeling?”

He was laying curled up on his side. “Hurts.”

“I have no doubt.”

“What happened?”

She frowned. “You don’t remember?”

“Train.” He frowned. “Where’s Thunderbird Two?!”

“Gordon has her. You parked her in the middle of a soccer field.”

“Yes. Yes, I did. I rode on Thunderbird Shadow.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Nice ship.”

She smiled. “Yes, she is.”

“Nice pilot.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Footsteps entered the room, walking around the end of the bed. A pair of familiar blue eyes peered down at him in relief. “You’re awake!”

“Yeah, I am.”

“How you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

An arched eyebrow. “Not really a surprise. You need pain relief?”

Virgil tried to nod and regretted it immediately. He hissed between his teeth. “Damn.”

That set Scott running for the nearest nurse.

A small hand landed on his. “Take it easy.”

He looked up at her through pain glazed eyes. “Okay.”

Her hand squeezed his.

-o-o-o-

 


	5. Made for Heavy Lifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Tracy was made for heavy lifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Made for Heavy Lifting  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 3 Oct 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Virgil Tracy was made for heavy lifting.   
> Word count: 809  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo   
> Author’s note: This one was asked for by diamondinshadow in response to some lovely artwork by photowizard17 Occurs some time after ‘Sharing the Scenery’. My muse being what it is, wandered off a little weirdly, and at 3am, no less, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway :D Thank you all for your kind and wonderful support of my scribblings ::hugs::  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

Virgil Tracy was made for heavy lifting.

He had been known to say it on occasion and he had certainly proved it on many others. Hell, she’d heard Gordon say his brother was built like a ‘brick shithouse’, but that was Gordon, and Gordon had issues.

Regardless of external opinion, Virgil was the physical powerhouse of International Rescue, both physically and mentally. It was a known fact.

But it had never been displayed so blatantly to Kayo until this moment.

She was dressed in loose sweats, standing in the doorway of the gym. Virgil was at the weights on the far side of the room and literally pounding through his routine.

Now this was nothing new. The man hadn’t gained his physique from painting or playing the piano. There was a certain amount of training that needed to be maintained to keep his muscular tone for when it was needed out in the field.

But he didn’t usually leave his shirt off.

Pumping his standard barbel, feet spread firmly, earphones in, a thin sheen of sweat…

Kayo blinked. She was being ridiculous. He was obviously shirtless because of the healing injury on his back. But…

“Enjoying the scenery?”

Kayo startled. Grandma Tracy was standing right next to her – illustrating exactly how distracted she was.

Surprise immediately turned to mortification.

“Grandma?” Was her voice a little higher than usual?

A hand landed on her shoulder. “Honey, any hot-blooded woman walking past would be distracted by that.” She waved a hand in the direction of her grandson.

Kayo simply stared at her grandmother.

“What? I was a girl once, too, you know. The grey hairs are only for the respect.”

Grandma looked up at her, catching her eyes and holding them for a moment. Quietly. “So, have you worked it out yet?”

A frown. “I’m sorry?”

Grandma smiled just slightly before drawing her away from the door and out of the sight of Virgil, should he look up. “Kayo, honey, you’ve been staring at him for weeks now. Virgil is a good man. You couldn’t do better.” She leant in. “Ask him.”

“Ask him what?” She played it innocent, but there was a voice in the back of her mind laughing at her.

“Really?” She arched an eyebrow. “You want to play it that way?”

Kayo sighed, admitting defeat, her shoulders slumped just that fraction. “He’s my brother, Grandma.”

“Not really.” A hand on her arm. “He’s worth the risk, honey.”

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Grandma kissed her on the cheek and patted her on the arm. “Think about it. He’ll still love you either way.” A sparkle in her eye. “And I’m here if you need me. Us girls need to stick together on this island.”

That brought a smile to Kayo’s face. Quietly. “Yes, we do.”

“Now go in there and kick his ass off those weights. The man is obsessed with getting back into the air and he’s going to break himself if we’re not careful.”

An alarmed frown. “How long has he been at it this time?”

“Oh, since about 9am.”

It was nearly lunchtime.

“Excuse me, Grandma.” She was going to kick his ass alright. How many times did she have to tell him. Why were men such blockheads when it came to recovery?

She stormed into the gym. “Virgil!”

The barbel hit the floor with a resounding thud.

-o-o-o-

Sally held back a laugh. Kayo’s voice was bouncing all over the gym, her ire at him risking his recovery only matched by his stumbling and guilty replies.

Virgil didn’t have a hope with that girl.

Shaking her head, she made her way back into the main part of the house. Entering the comms room, she wasn’t surprised to find her eldest grandson sitting at his father’s desk working through reports.

Kayo’s angry voice suddenly echoed across the building, followed by Virgil emitting a not-quite-squawk.

Scott winced. “She caught him, huh?”

Sally smirked. “Let’s just say, I set aim and fired.”

“If he doesn’t stop this, I’m going to have to threaten to ground him for even longer.”

“Hon, leave it to Kayo.” Another smirk. “I doubt he will be doing that again.”

Scott winced. “You are a cruel and evil woman, Grandma.”

A shrug. “Well, he wouldn’t listen to me. He wouldn’t listen to you. Time for the big guns.” She studied her eldest for a moment. “Fifty bucks says she asks him out before he does.”

She held back another smile as Scott startled. “Grandma?!”

Really? Were all men blind or did they prefer to live in denial?

“I know it. You know it. Those two have been eyeing each other for weeks now.” An arched eyebrow. “Your thoughts?”

He eyed her, his lips thinning, but curling into a smirk. Blue sparkled. “I think, Grandma, that you are on.”

-o-o-o-

 


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Goodbye  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 8 - 9 Oct 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Summary: He wanted to say goodbye.  
> Word count: 1276  
> Spoilers & warnings: Not much plot, please note the rating.  
> Author’s note: An exercise to gear up my writing muscles. I hope Smut Zombie is happy :D I hope you enjoy this little scene :D Occurs before Warm Rain, but after everything previous.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.  
> -o-o-o-

The evening sun was turning everything gold and pink when she finally found him. A secluded little beach on the far side of the mountain that hid his bird. It was hidden from the villa, hidden pretty much from everything with a ring of short cliff encircling it. A rocky reef off shore kept the open ocean at bay.

A t-shirt and board shorts, flip flops on his feet, Virgil Tracy stood in the low energy surf, watching his toes as the waves rippled over them.

She was unsure what had sent him out here. Only that Scott had hunted her down and sent her after him. She suspected the two brothers had had an argument, but she had no idea about what.

The breeze played with her hair.

Scrambling down the hillside with a little less than her usual grace, her feet landed in the soft sand of the cove, and the remaining heat from the day lashed at her as the fine minerals overflowed her sandals. Biting her lip, she danced across the white until she found the cooler, harder surface, closer to the waves.

Virgil made no indication that he knew she was there.

She dipped her feet into the water and mentally sighed with relief. Making no pretence to hide her presence, she waded along the edge, enjoying the cool touch of the waves. Within moments she was standing beside him, her own bare legs wet with splash.

Hesitantly she reached out and touched his hand. Immediately, his callused fingers wrapped around hers and clung. She squeezed gently, and his grip tightened.

With a sigh, she leant in close and dropped her head against his shoulder, her other hand drifting to his chest. She could feel his tense muscles through his thin shirt. Whatever had happened, it certainly had him wound up.

His other hand covered hers.

Water splashed over her ankles.

She felt him move, his head turning to look down at her. Instinctively, she looked up and found herself caught in his gaze. Those brown eyes of his were as expressive as his hands.

As if he had heard her thought, the hand on his chest reached up and cupped her jaw, drawing her up as he leant down and kissed her gently. His tongue parting her lips, her mouth opening willingly, letting him in.

The kiss deepened, and he was turning towards her, his arms encircling her, holding her close.

Loving her.

Oh so much.

He came up for breath, but he didn’t stop. A kiss to her cheekbone, beneath her ear, his tongue caressing her throat. He mumbled her name, his hand slipping to her waist, sliding up under her t-shirt, caressing sensitive skin.

She slid her hands under his shirt, her permission given as her hands drifted over his abdomen, crumpling fabric as her arms forced the shirt higher. Her fingers found the familiar contours of his body, their tips running, drifting, teasing over his chest hair, a nipple...she pushed him away slightly and removed the top half of his clothing entirely.

His smile, his tousled hair, the shirt was discarded onto the sand, and she took off her own.

The breeze was cool and her body tightened.

She felt his gaze on her skin, but then his lips were on hers, her chest brushing against his, his body hair an unconscious tease. But not more so than his thumb as his hand found her breastand fondled gently.

She gasped his name, breaking their kiss for air. His mouth returned to her throat, tongue warm and wet.

A hand slid beneath the waistband of her shorts, grabbing her behind, his calluses rough on her skin. She could feel him hard against her as he drew her in tight, and desire gripped her.

With another kiss, she stepped away, her hands clutching at him to follow. She led him under the cliff overhang for an extra measure of privacy before she once again reached up, her hands in his hair, her lips asking for him.

He came, no words, and she was on her knees, falling back, her arms drawing him down with her, over her, the wet sand cold on her back, his tongue ever warm in her mouth.

The warmth wandered over her chin, down her neck, capturing a nipple, suckling, nibbling. A hand slid to her hip before gently slipping into her underwear, finding moisture, teasing.

“I love you.” The words were out of her mouth in one exhaled breath. He hummed unintelligible words against her skin.

She tugged at his shorts.

The clothing was shed.

Along with her own.

And he was above her, his chiseled body blocking out the cliff overhead and the fading sunlight. She was so small, so vulnerable beneath him, but never more safe, or protected, or loved.

His gasp as he slid into her echoed her own. His kiss wet and eager, no longer gentle, but drenched in passion. He thrust between her thighs with urgency and she wrapped her legs around him, merging their bodies even closer. A gasp as her insides rippled, daring her higher and his movement drove her. He was strong. He had her. And it was dizzying.

He moaned, and it tipped her over the edge. She came hard and fast, her fingers digging into his back, her body clenching around him. Her climax caught him and he shuddered in her arms, his moan of pleasure extending hers, his hips thrusting hard one last time as his tension released deep inside her.

Harsh breaths, hot skin, and he was looking down at her, those beloved brown eyes once again overflowing with expression

“I love you.” His voice was a hoarse whisper.

“I know.”

A moment, a breath, and he was laying his body beside her on the sand, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her close, once again gently kissing her, on her lips, her cheekbone, her forehead. She clung to him, her body still trembling slightly, still needing the touch of his skin, his warmth.

The breeze eventually turned cold and darkness descended, forcing them to move. He kissed her again, and again, his arms around her as they walked from the beach.

Eventually, a shower later and wrapped in their warm bed, he took her once more, this time slowly, gently, teasing her to see stars, gasp his name and melt into the bed.

She fell asleep in his arms. Thoroughly loved and sated.

But nothing. Nothing. Would have prepared her for the next morning when she found him gone.

There was fear and shock in Scott’s eyes when she found him.

“You were supposed to talk him out of this.”

“What?” There had been very little talking last night.

“Shit! I’m going to kill him!” She jumped as Scott threw his tablet across the room, his hands thrust through his hair, strands falling from his fingers. “I’m going to kill him! Stupid heroic bastard.”

“Scott, what the hell is going on? Where is Virgil?!” Worry crawled up her spine.

The commander stalked over to her. “Last night, a squad of terrorists took an elementary school in LA hostage. Their one single demand was for Virgil Tracy.”

“What? Why? And why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because he was going to tell you. He wanted to...hell...”

He wanted to say goodbye.

She ran, Scott was yelling after her, but she didn’t hear him.

Her chute hummed in her ears.

Thunderbird S engaged around her, smooth mechanics sighing. As her rockets fired, Kayo lit on fire herself.

If he survived, she would kill her husband herself.

 

-o-o-o- 


	7. For a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: For a Smile  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 16 Oct 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: “I want you to be happy.”  
> Word count: 1286  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo  
> Timeline: After Lug Day and Sharing the Scenery, but long before Warm Rain and Goodbye. Part of a much larger fic that has yet to be written other than in random bits like this.  
> Author’s note: For Vegetacide. I hope you feel better soon ::hugs:: I'm not sure this is entirely fluff, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

She had left him alone for only a minute. With his brothers all out on a mission, Kayo had taken on the responsibility of making sure Virgil had everything he needed and was comfortable.

So far that had consisted of simply sitting with him and talking. Their conversation had been minimal. He was hiked up on the good stuff due to his injuries. And if it wasn’t for those injuries, caused by protecting her, she would have found him amusing.

As it was, he had asked her several times if she was feeling okay. Who was looking after who?

Typical Virgil.

She wanted to hit him.

And kiss him.

Unable to do either, she had left him for a few moments to grab a drink of water and straighten out her thoughts.

When she got back, he was gone.

She stood there a moment, stunned. The man had two bullet holes in his back and he was drugged up to the gills, where the hell could he go?

As if to answer her question, the piano started playing.

Oh, for the love of-

She hurried down to the comms room and sure enough, he was sitting hunched over at the piano, desperately attempting to play it with one hand while the other was wrapped around his belly as if he was trying to hold his insides in.

“What do you think you are doing?”

He looked up at her sideways a smile on his face. “I am going to make you happy, Kayo.”

“You’re what?”

“I want you to be happy.”

“What makes you think I’m not happy?”

“Because you are sad.” And with that, he straightened up with a soft groan, bringing his other hand down to the keys, and began to play.

And sing.

Virgil Tracy, injured and high as a kite on medication, singing.

“ _You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I’ve ever hoped for_

_You're everything I’ll ever need_

_You are so beautiful...to me_ ”

There were a few wrong keys in there, but his voice was as resonant as always. She had always loved his voice, whether in song or simply speaking her name.

She found herself sitting on a couch, not knowing how she got there.

He stopped singing, but continued to play, his fingers adding secondary melodies to the already beautiful tune. But then he missed a key, and another and then he was leaning over the piano groaning.

Oh god. “Virgil?” And she was beside him. “You idiot.” She held him gently, hesitant to touch him at all. One bullet had gone through his shoulder, the other his lower back and abdomen. The man was lucky he was still alive and here he was playing the stupid piano. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Want-wanted to make you smile. You always smile when I sing.”

Her stomach twisted. “Well, if you injure yourself further, all you will see from me is tears, you big idiot.”

He turned towards her, distress plain on his face, only to have it replaced with a grimace as the movement pulled everything. He groaned again.

“C’mon, we need to get you back to bed.” If he collapsed out here, she didn’t have a hope. She was strong, but Virgil was the biggest of her brothers and the laws of physics declared that there was no way in hell she could lift him. And certainly not without aggravating his injuries.

“Okay.” It was one word, but it portrayed all his vulnerability.

She slid herself under his side with the uninjured shoulder. Unfortunately that side bore the other bullet wound in his lower back, so it was technically a Catch-22 no matter which side of his body she attempted to support. He leant what he could on her and they made a snail’s pace progress back to the infirmary.

By the time they made it, he was trembling.

“Nearly there.” He was leaning so heavily on her, it had to hurt him. There were suddenly tears in her eyes.

She lowered him gently onto the edge of the bed, his breath harsh in her ears. She helped him lie down, doing her best to ignore his pain.

By the time he was settled, a tear was falling.

“Kay?” There was worry on his face. He reached up a hand and touched her cheek.

She leant against the bed. “Why, Virgil? Why do you do this to yourself?”

His wide brown eyes stared up at her as if the answer was obvious. “Because I love you.”

Her eyes closed, flushing out yet another tear.

“Please don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry.”

It only made her cry harder.

And he was reaching for her. The man could hardly move and he was reaching out his arms trying to draw her to him. To comfort her.

He was goddamn unbelievable.

But she went to him, her head falling to his undamaged shoulder, her tears staining his pyjamas as his hand ran through her hair. He was muttering apologies, his distress obvious. This wasn’t right.

She said the first thing that came to her mind. The first truth. “I don’t deserve you.” She drew in a wet breath. “You are just too...good. Too perfect.” She bit her lip, fresh tears welling. How could he possibly...

He kissed her hair.

She pulled back so she could see his face. His eyes stared up at her, worry in their depths...and love. There was no way she could deny it.

And she was kissing him. It was desperate, vulnerable and not without fear, but then he was kissing her back and his arms were around her and...oh god, she loved him so much.

She had to breathe, and that was the only reason she pulled back. She gasped in oxygen and it hit the back of her throat. His lips were still slightly parted and she found herself reaching out to touch their softness, her finger running across his bottom lip.

He kissed her finger, his eyes not once leaving hers.

And a smile slowly crept onto her face, her mouth curving up slowly, just as another tear made its way down her cheek.

His voice was breathless. “Now that is what I wanted to see.” And he smiled softly back up at her.

A sob or a laugh, she didn’t know which. “How can you possibly be real?”

His smile slid to one side. “I’ve often wondered that about you.”

“Oh god.” And she let her head drop to his shoulder again. “I can’t believe you.”

His hand was once again in her hair, his fingers gently catching strands. “Why not?”

“You’re just so...you.”

He snorted, his chest jolting slightly with the movement. She didn’t miss him tensing as a result.

Who was looking after who?

She pulled away gently. “You need to rest.”

His hand caught her arm. “Stay. Please?”

Those same brown, puppy dog eyes that had her sneaking into the kitchen to steal sweets for him when he was twelve.

Damn.

Wiping her face with her hand, she grabbed a chair and planted it next to his bed. “Okay. But only if you rest.” She sat down.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, drawing it towards himself. “Thank you.”

That smile crept slowly back onto her face, and she reached out her other hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. “Rest, Virgil.”

“Yes, ma’am.” And he closed his eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep, her smile got wider.

He truly was beautiful. More than she could ever...ever have hoped for.

-o-o-o-

FIN.

 


	8. Feel the Earth Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He carried her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feel the Earth Breathe  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 15-18 Oct 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: He carried her.  
> Word count: 6403  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo  
> Timeline: Some time after Lug Day.  
> Author’s note: For Bow Echo. I hope things get better soon, thank you for all your wonderful support.. I have no idea what this fic is about or what the heck happened. Virgil, as usual, managed to take over ::glares at him:: and really, I got lost. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I think there are a couple of good lines in there somewhere :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

She was being carried.

The gentle sway of a walk, the brush of tough fabric against her cheek, aftershave. The deep rumble of baritone, urgent.

Virgil.

The name swam to the surface of the confusion.

Safety.

Brother.

What happened? She reached for her memory and found nothing. She had no idea how she came to be in this position.

She opened her eyes, but she couldn’t see. Everything spun. She shut them again as her stomach roiled.

Panic loomed.

“Kayo?” His voice was soft. The walking stopped. “We’re almost there.”

A whimper.

“It’s okay, hon, it’s okay.” There was a brush of a kiss on her forehead. “We’re nearly there.”

Where?

She clung to him, the only familiarity in a sea of confusion.

The walking began again. The gentle sway was lulling. The rumble of his voice, he was talking to her, quietly, words of reassurance. His scent filled her nostrils, his aftershave mixed with sweat and dirt.

Dirt.

Under her fingernails.

The image flickered in her mind and panic came with it.

“Shhh, you’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Another whimper.

His grip tightened.

And then he was laying her gently down on something soft. Her head spun at the change in position and she was swept away.

-o-o-o-

Scott Tracy leant on the door to the infirmary and stared at his younger brother’s hunched back.

Virgil’s yell over the comms, the lack of response from Kayo, the desperate dive of his brother into that ice crevasse...

Virgil was running his hand through his hair, staring at his unconscious sister’s bed. Silently Scott slipped into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would bring some calm. The obvious dumb question.“You okay?”

His brother startled just a little, his brown eyes darting up at him. “I-“ He let a rough breath out and shook his head, looking down and away.

Scott’s lips thinned a moment before he grabbed a chair and sat down beside his best friend. “She’s going to be okay.”

“I know.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know.”

There was silence again.

“You were right.” He could barely hear Virgil’s whisper.

“What?”

“You were right.”

“I’m happy that you’ve seen the light, but it would help if you could be more specific.”

“I like Kayo.”

A moment. “Oh.”

“I think I love her.”

“Okay.” A pause. “Does she know?”

“No.”

“So?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay.” He reached out a hand and gripped his brother’s shoulder once again.

“I heard her fall.” Virgil licked his dry lips. “She didn’t answer. And I had to-“

“I know.” Those minutes had been pure hell. Virgil’s frantic yell, his mad scramble down the ice crevasse. They had saved three people today, the two climbers and their sister. “Brains said the belay pin was faulty.”

Virgil turned in his seat, his eyes fiery. “Faulty? I checked all the equipment myself!”

“Hey, it was a manufacturing flaw in the alloy. You couldn’t have known. He’s already sent a report to the manufacturer. We won’t be purchasing from them again.”

Virgil slumped.

“She is going to be okay. She was lucky. She had you.”

“She broke both her ankles.”

“Yes. She was lucky.”

Virgil looked up at him, his eyes fragile.

Whispered. “Yes, she was.”

-o-o-o-

Clarity returned slowly. She was curled on her side on something soft, her head was foggy and a little painful, her body felt heavy. Opening her eyes proved to be a challenge. They stuck together.

“You can do it, honey.” A soft baritone with a smile.

She forced a blink and a blurry blob appeared in front of her. It was bright and she scrunched her eyes shut.

“Oh, hold on a second.” There was the sound of a blind being drawn. Her eyelids dimmed. Movement. Soft footsteps. The bed, it was a bed, moved just slightly. “Now try again.”

She could only do as she was told. Her eyelids opened again and the blurry blob transformed itself into a dark haired, smiling brother. Virgil had his arms on the edge of her bed, his chin on his hands. His brown eyes were filled with his smile. “Hey, beautiful.”

She couldn’t help but return that infectious smile.

“How are you feeling?”

A frown broke her smile. “Headache.”

“Not surprised. That was quite a concussion.”

She reached a hand to her head. “Who hit me?”

“Khumbu Glacier.”

“What?”

He sat up. “How much do you remember?”

She thought back. “We were on Thunderbird Two. Call out to the Himalayas. You and I were going to rappel down...” A frown. “Did I fall?”

“Yes, you did.” His expression was tight.

Another frown. “I-“ She stopped. Her legs were heavy. “Wha-?” Lifting the covers, she reached down...

He caught her questing hand. “You’re going to be okay.”

“What did I do?!”

His expression fell a bit. “You broke both of your ankles, honey. Nothing permanent, I promise.” His hand squeezed hers.

“Both of them?”

An eyebrow arched. “Yeah, you kinda landed on them.”

“Damn.” A thought. “The climbers?”

“Better off than you.”

“How long?”

“Six weeks minimum, plus rehab.”

Her expression must have revealed her thoughts on the matter, because he reached out and touched her face. “Hey, c’mon. It could have been much worse.” And she saw it in his eyes, his fear was blatant.

Grow a spine, Kayo. “I’m fine.”

He frowned at her. “Kay?”

She forced a smile. “I’m good.”

She knew he would have said more, his frown deepening, but at that moment they were interrupted by Alan peering into the room. “Hey, you’re awake!” Her youngest brother literally bounded into the room. “How are you feeling?”

And as more members of their family found their way in, Virgil faded into the background. A presence hovering at a distance. Scott smiled at her, but she saw him look askance at his next youngest brother. Virgil barely shrugged, his arms folded in front of him. She frowned, but Grandma had a bunch of flowers from the garden and Scott was smiling at her. She didn’t see him leave.

-o-o-o-

“I’ve got something for you.”

Virgil was standing in the doorway, a silly grin on his face.

Uh, oh.

She put down the orange juice on the bed table. “What are you up to?”

The grin just got bigger.

His arm was hidden by the door jam...until it wasn’t. He held out something green and fluffy.

“Oh my god.” It was a Thunderbird Two plushy. She stared. “Where did you get that from?”

He walked into the room, his grin still splitting his face. “They’re selling them. I just had to get you one.”

She couldn’t help it, she smirked. “So you got me a Thunderbird Two?”

“Well, yeah, I thought she could keep you company.”

“She?”

“Of course.” And he reached over, gently lifted her arm and snuggled the fluffy toy to her side. “There you go.”

Kayo looked down at the fluffy green furry nose staring up at her, then back at him. “So no Thunderbird Shadows?”

He rolled his eyes and put on a completely put out expression. “Okay, here you go.” And he reached around the door jamb and came back with a fluffy approximation of her beautiful ‘bird.

She reached up and grabbed it out of his hands. “Now that’s more like it.”

His pout was hilarious.

“In that case, I’ll have my ‘bird back.” He reached for fluffy TB2.

“Oh, no you don’t.” And she held onto the fluffy monstrosity. “He’s mine now.”

“He?”

“Of course.” She grinned at him.

The put-upon expression was nearly as hilarious as the pout.

“Okay, then I guess you’ll be wanting the rest of them.” And he managed to produce a Thunderbird One, Three, Four And Five and lined them up all on her bed table. “Though you may have to lock them up. They may wander.” He was grinning again.

“Does Scott know about these?”

“Nope.” Still grinning.

“Oh dear.”

“Yup.”

“I’m probably never going to see them again.”

“Probably not.”

“Well, just as well I have the two important ones.”

“Definitely.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Virgil.”

His grin softened to a smile. “Anytime, hon.” And to her astonishment, he backed out of the room and left.

She stared at the empty doorway for a moment. Wha-?

Looking down at the green plushy under her arm, she had the irrational urge to ask it to explain.

“Is that Thunderbird Three?!”

And Alan was suddenly at her bedside. She rolled her eyes. She hadn’t even had a chance to touch it yet.

-o-o-o-

“This is embarrassing?”

“Why?”

Her glare had no effect on Virgil as he helped her out of the bed covers. Fortunately Grandma had been helping her with the female necessities, including earlier into some loose sweats and t-shirt. Unfortunately, Grandma couldn’t carry her down the stairs. “It feels stupid.”

He stopped, staring at her. “This is hardly the first time, I’ve picked you up.”

“I was twelve, Virgil, and we were dancing.”

He was obviously holding back a laugh. “Oh, is that what we were doing?”

She hit him.

“Ow. Your muscle tone has definitely improved since then.” He rubbed his arm.

“So has yours.”

An arched eyebrow. “C’mon, it will be over before you know it.” He offered his arms.

With a sigh, she acquiesced.

He reached around her shoulders, his hand under her arm and clasping her waist, his other arm under her legs. She felt his muscles move as he took her weight. “There, are you comfortable?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “It will do.”

“You know, I could ask Scott to carry you next time, or Alan.”

He definitely deserved the thawp this time.

“Is this how you treat all your beasts of burden?” He was walking them down the stairs into the kitchen.

“I only have one beast.”

“Hah! Then I guess that makes you the Beauty.”

His grin was obviously making a point of ignoring her glare.

Then they were climbing the stairs to the comms room, his abdominal muscles moving against her hip.

“And here we are.” He turned her slightly so she could see the sofas. Scott grinned at them from the desk. She glared at him too and was just as equally ignored. “Where would you like to sit?”

She waved at a random couch. “There will do.”

A few more steps and he was gently settling her down. On impulse she drew him closer a moment and pecked a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Was that a blush? “Anytime.” And he was elevating her plastered feet onto a footrest.

She frowned at him as he sat beside her. The rest of the family flew in from several different directions, each of them greeting her with a grin or a smile as they arrived for the briefing. She didn’t fail to notice that while Virgil seemed absolutely fine throughout the meeting, not once did he look at her for the next forty minutes.

When the briefing ended, he finally turned to her, a small smile on his lips. “M’Lady, may I h’assist you?”

She levelled another glare at him.

“Shall I take that as a yes?”

“I think I would prefer Virgil rather than Parker as my ‘beast of burden’.”

“Your wish is my command.” He bowed at the waist.

She rolled her eyes. “You are such an idiot.”

“Anything for you, m’dear.” His arms were around her again and the world moved. “Where to, oh, gracious one?”

Wrapping her arms once again around her neck, she caught a sudden whiff of his aftershave. A flash, and a memory surfaced. “You carried me?”

“Uh, yeah.”

She tapped his shoulder. “No, no, when I was hurt. You carried me.”

“Yes, I did. Why?”

“I just remembered.” She lay her head against him, once again wrapped in that sense of safety. “Thank you.”

“As I said, anytime, hon.” And he tipped his head so it touched hers. “Anytime.”

She chewed her lip. “Can we go outside? Sit by the pool?”

“Sure. Your wish, my command, yada-yada.”

As he moved towards the stairs, she thwapped him gently again on the shoulder.

Idiot.

-o-o-o-

“Kayo?”

She jumped and her whole body complained. Ugh. What the hell?

“You okay?” Scott’s soft voice was worried.

A blink and she realised she was seated at the situation desk in the comms room. There had been a mission...

Oh, hell, had she fallen asleep? She straightened up, calling up the mission status. Her legs were throbbing.

His hand landed gently on hers. “It’s okay. Mission complete.” He smiled. “And don’t worry, both John and Grandma had their eyes on you.” A smirk. “And no doubt, Virgil.”

“Why? Where is he?” Why wasn’t he here?

“Hey, he’s fine. Just a few bruises. I ordered him to bed.”

She looked at him. “And that worked?”

“His alternative was the infirmary and an ass kicking from you.”

“That would work.”

“That it did.”

“Now, may I offer my assistance to help you to your room?”

She stared at the digital read out on the desk. 4am. That explained the impromptu snooze, she just wasn’t up to par. A sigh. “Yes, thank you.”

Scott was taller than Virgil. He was still in his uniform, and there was the smell of smoke and dirt. She shivered as he lifted her. She draped an arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry about the smell. I thought you’d prefer to be in bed sooner rather than later.”

“Not a concern.”

They didn’t talk as he climbed the stairs to her room. It was obvious he was tired. As he lowered her to her bed, she did have one question. “Did you manage to save all of them?”

His eyes dropped. “No.”

Damn.

“How many?”

“Thirty survived, eleven didn’t.”

Hell.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.”

He made sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. Being Scott, he fussed somewhat and in the end she ordered him to bed.

He smirked.

She threatened to throw her pillow at him.

“Okay, okay. Contact me if you need anything.”

As if. He was dead on his feet.

“Shower and bed, Scott.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Her Thunderbird Shadow plushie hit him in the head.

“I’m going!” He threw the toy back on to her bed and made a break for it.

She grabbed the plushie before it could fall on the floor. Curling around it, she tried her best not to think of the eleven kids who wouldn’t be returning to their beds tonight.

-o-o-o-

She woke late the next day. She suspected the rest of the house did the same as it was very quiet even at 9am. But then Grandma arrived to help her with her morning routine, and, to her surprise, Gordon.

“Hey, Tin, heard you slept on the desk last night.”

“Ignore him, dear. I just brought him to be a pack mule.”

“Hey, pack horse at least. I have breeding after all.”

Kayo smirked. “You do?”

“Most certainly.” He stuck his nose in the air. “Thoroughbred Tracy all the way.”

“And that’s a good thing?”

“I have medals to prove it.”

“More proof of your fish lineage, I would think. Seahorse?”

He considered it. “Nah. Too slow.”

Grandma was staring back and forth between them. “Now I know why I usually ask Virgil, he’s quieter.”

Kayo frowned. “Is he okay?”

Gordon answered. “He just needs his beauty sleep.”

She stared at her second youngest brother. “But he is okay?” She couldn’t remember anything happening to him last night and Scott had said just bruises...

“He’ll be fine.”

“Will be? What about now?” Now she was worried.

Gordon held up his hands. “He’s fine.”

“Scott said he had some bruising.”

“Well, yeah. He’s just sleeping it off.”

She glared at him.

“Kayo, he is fine. I have no doubt that once he wakes up, he will drop in and reassure you. In fact, I will make sure he does. Okay?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay.”

His eyes widened just a little. “Good, because you are scary.”

His grandmother poked him in the ribs. “Probably because she has been stuck in that bed for the last five hours. Move it, kiddo, and help your sister.”

Gordon gulped. “That means I need to get closer.”

“Move it.”

“Tell Alan to look after my fish.” His exaggeration of his fear of her was both amusing and annoying. Pretty much the definition of Gordon.

Her fishy brother was smaller than his two eldest, but his upper body strength was toned solidly from many hours of swimming. He was also very careful with her. This was a man who had known injury. His movements were fluid and precise.

The fact he had to carry her to the bathroom was a fact she chose to ignore. Though she did remember doing something similar for him on one or two occasions. He was respectful and kept his jokes out of that particular room.

With Grandma’s help she managed her morning ablutions.

“Brains has a surprise for you.” Gordon was obviously excited about something.

She finished brushing her hair, quickly tying it back and out of the way. “He does?”

“Are you ready, dear?”

“Yes, thank you, Grandma.” She looked up at her brother and smiled just a little. “And thank you, too, Gordon.”

“Does this mean you won’t feed me to your plushies?”

He was hit in the head with Thunderbird Shadow.

A knock on the door forestalled any response her brother might have had and Grandma let in Brains, pushing a hover chair.

“K-Kayo, sorry a-about the delay. I-I needed to modify it to manage the s-stairs and the hangars.”

She stared at the chair. He had obviously modified it much more than that. It was the sleekest hover chair she had ever seen. It had even been trimmed in silver and black and branded down its sides were the words ‘Thunderbird imPatient’.

“Don’t tell me you strapped a rocket to it?” Gordon managed to say it before she did.

Brains looked thoughtful. “V-Virgil didn’t think that was a very g-good idea.” He frowned. “Or the VTOL for that m-matter.”

Kayo’s eyes widened. Was he serious?

This was their brilliant engineer. Of course, he was.

“Wow, thank you, Brains.” She couldn’t help but stare at the machine.

Moments later Gordon had her settled in the seat and she strapped herself in. Her legs were lifted and supported in front of her, and as Brains ran through the controls and capabilities, she realised exactly what this was.

It was freedom.

-o-o-o-

It was two days before she saw Virgil again. And that was only because she cornered Scott and Gordon and threatened to throttle them both. Scott’s expression was amusing, caught somewhere between commander and brother-to-Medusa. Gordon was simple, he was just terrified and broke first.

“He’s in the infirmary.”

Scott glared at him.

“What? Why? You said he was okay.”

Her eldest brother was defensive. “He is! Just some bruising. He didn’t want to worry you.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Uh, that was the other reason.” Scott’s tone was definitely slipping into the commander range. “He has the right to confidentiality, Kayo.”

“He’s hiding from me?”

“Kinda.”

Scott glared at his brother. “Shut up, Gordon.”

“What exactly happened?” At this rate she was going to kill three out of five of her brothers.

The commander sat down behind the desk, his professional facade falling into place. She didn’t like the change, but realised why moments later.

“The last eleven children were in the gym. Virgil was making his way to them when the roof collapsed. Fortunately his exo-suit and helmet took most of the impact. The children were not as fortunate.”

She swallowed. “His injuries?”

“As I said, bruising. Black eye, bruised ribs. Sprained wrist.”

“How did he get a black eye when he was wearing his helmet?”

Scott swallowed before looking her in the eye. “A piece of rebar breached his helmet.”

She stared at him.

Scott reached out and touched her arm. “Please, Kayo, he just needs a little time.”

“I need to see him.”

“Kayo, please-“

“He doesn’t even need to be awake. He doesn’t need to know. I just need to see him.”

Caught between siblings, she could see the cogs of decision spinning behind his eyes. “Okay. But he can never know.”

“He won’t.”

Two hours later, Scott came to her room and lifted her into his arms. Without a word, he carried her down the corridor to the infirmary. Ever so quietly, he slipped into the room where a huddled form lay on the partly elevated bed. It was dim, but she could clearly see her brother. The right side of his face was horribly swollen, his eye almost hidden and black. A butterfly bandage dressed a gash on the very edge of his eye socket.

Oh so close. She bit her lip.

“You and I are going to have words, Scott.”

“Shit.” The word was breathed out by the man carrying her.

One brown eye, dark in the dim light, was staring up at both of them. “Hey, Kayo.”

“Virgil.” She held everything in.

That eye blinked slowly. “Looks that bad, huh?” And he levered himself upright, obviously with some difficulty.

“Damn it, Virgil, lie down.” Scott was frowning again.

“I’m fine.” His arm curled around his ribs.

“Please put me down, Scott.”

He looked at her as if he had forgotten she was in his arms, before gently, if hurriedly, depositing her in the empty chair beside the bed. A place she had no doubt, he had been spending some of his time.

“We’re a great pair now, aren’t we?”And the idiot was smirking at her.

She looked up at Scott. “Could I have a moment with him, please?”

He inevitably glanced askance at Virgil, who waved him out of the room. “Go.”

Their eldest brother threw up his hands and stalked out.

And then they were alone.

“Sorry.” She knew that would be the first word out of his mouth.

“For what?”

“For not being there.”

“Wrong answer.”

“What?”

“Why are you hiding from me?”

“I’m not hiding.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Uh, injury.” He pointed to his eye.

“Bullshit.”

Unbelievably he tried to raise his eyebrow and winced.

She rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t you want me to know?”

“Didn’t want you to worry.”

“I worried anyway. I haven’t seen you for two days.”

“I’ve been busy?”

“Virgil you have been with me through this from the day it happened. Did you think I wouldn’t notice if you suddenly disappeared?”

He shrugged. “Didn’t really want you to see me like this.”

“What? Why? I’ve seen you passed out drunk on the front lawn. I’ve seen you vomit in the car. Hell, there was the time Gordon shaved off your eyebrows and half your hair. Why is this any different?”

Another shrug, but he didn’t say anything further.

There was something more to this, she just didn’t know what. Perhaps another angle.

“Thank you for Thunderbird imPatient.”

He looked up, a half smile crooked on his face. “She’s cool isn’t she.”

“Yes, he is.” And it was her turn to smirk at his strangled expression. “Nice paintwork.”

The half smile returned.

She called the chair on her wrist comm.He watched his eye as it followed her actions. “Wanna ride?”

“Uh, no, not yet. Bruised ribs.”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“I’ve had worse.”

There was silence for a moment and she simply looked at him, studying his features, his posture. The hum of the hoverchair arriving was their only interruption.

“You need to rest. I’m missing my ‘beast of burden’.”

“You don’t need me anymore, you have TBimP.”

She pinned him with her eyes. “I will always need you, Virgil Tracy.”

He actually flinched backwards, wincing as he hurt his ribs again.

She frowned, reaching out a hand to touch his knee. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” He wilted. “Just tired.”

What the hell?

“Virgil?”

“Kayo, please, I-I just need some time.”

Now really worried. “Okay.”

He managed another half smile, before finally, and awkwardly, lowering himself back down on the bed. She didn’t miss his stifled groan.

“Sorry.”

She gripped his arm. “Get some rest.”

“Yes, ma’am. Your wish is my command.”

“I’d hit you, but I might actually hurt you.”

A snort. “Does that mean I win?”

“No, you’ve just banked for your future.”

“Great.”

“Now get better. I don’t like Scott’s aftershave.”

“What?!”

And she grinned.

-o-o-o-

It was late evening when Scott found Virgil on the balcony that night. It was a familiar sight. His brother stood, eyes closed, feet planted shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind him.

Feeling the breeze.

Scott stepped up beside him. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” He didn’t open his eyes. “Why did you tell her?”

“She needed to know.”

“Why?”

“She was worried about you.”

Virgil sighed.

“Honestly, Virg, I don’t think she cares what you look like.”

He didn’t need to look at his brother to feel the glare shot at him. “You think this was all for vanity?”

Scott turned to face his brother, somewhat annoyed. “Well, Virgil, what is your reason? Because you’ve been far from clear to anyone.”

Virgil shifted from one foot to the other. “I hate this.”

“Hate what?”

“Being incapable.”

A frown. “Incapable of what?” It was like pulling teeth.

“Incapable of being able to help her!”

“Kayo?”

“No, the frickin’ tooth fairy. Who do you think?”

Scott blinked. “Really?”

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“Kayo can kick your ass. She doesn’t need anyone’s help.”

“Exactly. It was kind of nice to be useful to her, and now I’m useless.”

“Are you nuts?”

Virgil stared at him.

“All this moping, hiding in the infirmary for two days - and don’t you doubt that I’ll use Kayo to get your ass in there if I need to - all because you don’t feel useful?”

His brother half-shrugged. “Never said I was perfect.”

“Never said you were stupid either.”

“Hey!”

“Kayo is not going to care if you are useful or not, anymore than I would.”

“It is frustrating! She needs help and I can’t help her. And I have to watch-“

“You’re jealous?! Are you kidding me?”

“Well, not really, but it is annoying.”

“Do you realise you sound just like Alan when he is whining because he can’t get his own way?”

“Hey!”

“You’re the one who is doing it.” He sighed. Be the strong one. Younger brothers need it...though not usually this one. He put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Virg, she already loves you.”

“Yeah, as a brother.”

“That is more of headstart than most get. She’s already seen you at your worst. Remember your neo-punk era?”

Virgil groaned.

“Exactly. She’s family. She couldn’t run screaming anymore than the rest of us could.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. “Just be yourself, Virg. And when the right moment comes, make a move.”

His brother looked at him sideways. “Sage advice?”

“I’m your big brother, I’m not that ancient.”

“Give it time.”

“I’d cuff the back of your head, but I might rattle something loose in there.” His hand shifted until his arm was around his brother’s shoulder. “She’s going to be quite happy just to have your company. She always has. You don’t need to be carting her around the house in those massive arms of yours.”

“Now who’s jealous?”

“No-one. She’s not as light as she looks.”

“Now you’re kidding me.”

“Uh, no, muscle is heavy and she has her fair share.”

“Sounds like you need to make some more of your own.”

“I’m quite happy with my physique, thank you very much. Not all of us have to be built for heavy lifting. My flight packs can only take so much weight.”

“Excuses, excuses.”

“A couple of weeks and you should be back to being her pack mule, don’t worry. In the meantime, take advantage of the fact both of you are on downtime and have some fun.” He shrugged. “Take her on a picnic or something.”

Virgil was staring at him.

“And stop being an idiot. She might start thinking you have a screw looser than she thought.”

“Thank you for your vote of confidence, big brother.”

“That’s what we’re for, slapping you when you need it.”

“I’ll remember to tell John that one.”

“Don’t worry, I already have. Just didn’t think I’d need to tell you.”

“You are on a roll tonight, aren’t you.”

“It appears so.”

Virgil turned to face him, placing both his big hands on Scott’s shoulders. “Thank you, big brother, for being both big and my brother.”

Scott smirked. “You are welcome.”

“Though not as big as some.”

The smirk disappeared.

“Oh, and Kayo hates your aftershave.”

And with that Virgil grinned, turned and walked back into the lounge.

“What? What’s wrong with my aftershave?”

Virgil just chuckled and waved his hand vaguely in his direction as he left the room.

-o-o-o-

He surprised her by appearing at her door two days later, first thing in the morning. “I’m thinking of taking a walk. Want to come?”

His face was till a mess and it hurt to look at him, but it was getter better, ever so slowly.

“Sure. Give me a moment and I’ll get the chair.”

Both his hands clenched. Even his right one, restrained by its wrist brace.

What? He didn’t like the chair?

It whizzed past him, but he didn’t react. She levered herself off the bed, dragging her casts into position. Just in the periphery of her vision she saw him take a step forward, but stop.

“Are you alright?”

He straightened. “Fine. You?”

She grit her teeth. “Totally fine.”

He led her down to the pool and off on to the coastal path. It was an easy walk with few gradients, to the point that the boys had labelled it the Invalid Path as it was usually the only one they could manage after a major injury.

It was also the first step back to health.

It ran all along the coast of the island with pleasant views of the beaches and the offshore coral reefs. She knew it was one of Virgil’s favourites. She had caught him painting various scapes along its length over the years.

She let him set the pace, her chair humming along beside him. She also let him choose the conversation.

“How are your ankles?”

“That is not a line you hear many men ask a woman.”

He snorted softly. “Well, normally I wouldn’t have to ask as I could quite amply see your fine ankles. Unfortunately, their slender elegance is currently obscured by several layers of plaster of Paris.” He half-frowned down looking at them. “Which appear to be still spotless after two weeks. How on Earth did you manage that with Gordon in the house?”

She simply looked at him.

“Okay, you have a point.” He tilted his head to one side. “Remind me to hire you as my bodyguard next time I break a bone.”

It was her turn to snort. “My ankles are intermittently painful and itchy. They have been known to make me cranky.”

He took an exaggerated step away. “Should I fear for my life?”

“Not at the moment.” She smiled at him. “Though that may change at any time without notice.”

An arched eyebrow. “Note taken.”

They walked on further for some time without talking. The path wandered past Thunderbird Two’s runway, through the palm trees and around the bluff created by mountain that housed TB2. The coastline beyond was totally wild and untamed. She heard him draw in a deep breath as they reached the top of a short cliff. The wind was coming off the ocean and it caught his hair, playing with it and she realised that he had no product in it. It was flopping onto his forehead.

“Feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“The wind.”

And to her surprise he closed his eyes, held up his arms and turned into the wind. It streamed his hair, his shirt, the flannel flapping in the strong breeze.

She raised one hand and let the wind blow through her fingers.

“Feel the Earth breathe.”

Her eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything.

He stood there for a moment totally absorbed, his fingers twitching against the breeze.

She found she wanted to touch him with no idea why.

But the moment passed and he was turning to look at her, a bright smile attempting to form on his broken face. “Try it.”

“What?” She stared at him.

“I want to show it to you.”

“Okay.” A little hesitant.

He beckoned her forward, so she moved into position where he had been been moments before.

Standing behind her, he gently lifted her arms up until they were perpendicular to her body, and spread her fingers wide. His breath was on her ear. “Now close your eyes and feel the planet breathing.”

She did as he asked.

The wind caressed her face, slipped between her fingers and played with her hair. She felt his fingers touching her gently as he slipped off her hair tie, letting the wind catch the strands of her hair, let it flow through her.

She took in a breath, that same cool air now caressing her lungs.

The world breathed around her.

It was exhilarating.

She held the moment.

And opened her eyes.

To find him crouched beside her, grinning like a loon.

“Did you feel it?”

“Yes.”

“That wind has been blowing for millions of years. Those waves on the shore have travelled halfway around the world through an ocean that is that same millions of years old. This moment exists only now, yet forever.”

She stared at him.

“Why?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Why do you do that?”

A shrug. “It feels good? It grounds me? Perhaps it helps pale the world’s troubles into insignificance.” He tilted his head to the undamaged side. “It helps.” He looked down at her hair tie as his fingers played with it. “I just thought it might help you, too.”

And she realised he was sharing something important with her. She imagined him trying to explain the concept to any of his brothers. Maybe John might understand and at a stretch Scott, but this was artistic Virgil to the core. The same piano playing, paint throwing creative, standing on a cliff and interpreting the world around him.

Honestly, she was with Scott on this, but it meant a great deal that he trusted her enough to share something that was so obviously important to him. “It is beautiful, Virgil.”

His smile was worth it.

-o-o-o-

Time passed as it always does and injuries healed. First Virgil’s face and his ribs. It took a few weeks, but he was eventually able to replace Gordon in assisting his sister. He was quite happy to hear that he was a welcome return. Apparently Gordon was great in small doses only. He once again had the opportunity of Kayo’s arms around his neck, her head tucked into his shoulder.

They did take advantage of the time off, and there was a picnic, but Alan and Gordon party crashed two minutes in, followed by Grandma with a stash of cookies. It went downhill after that. There were even ants and rain.

But there were some evenings of simply talking. They had always held a good conversation, despite their different interests. Perhaps it was because of those different interests that their conversations were so in-depth. She truly seemed to respect his ideas and points of view. As for him, he found her fascinating. Her strategic thinking rivalled his engineering skills and between them they were a force to contend with.

They were a notorious team in online gaming and somewhat feared across the net. Alan was quite proud of them.

So time passed, most of it pleasantly, later speckled with Virgil taking on his usual duties with IR. And soon Kayo had her casts cut off (still clean except for one little sketch of Thunderbird Shadow just below her left knee and a red flower on her right ankle - the first done on request by Virgil, the second unknown, but suspect Virgil).

Kayo powered through her rehab, and before long, his sister was sliding back into her own duties with IR. And while he missed helping her around the house, it was good to have her back and happy doing what she loved.

And if he returned to his room late one night and found a Thunderbird Shadow plushie on his bed, he never mentioned it to anyone.

Several months later after throwing himself from a train to save a toddler, he never mentioned hugging it late at night when it all became too much.

Nor how it had made the voyage from his room to the infirmary.

-o-o-o-

FIN.

 


	9. Green Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wore green dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Green Dragon  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Numnut  
> 22-23 Oct 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: He wore green dragons.  
> Word count: 2880  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo  
> Timeline: After ‘For a Smile’ and before ‘Goodbye’.  
> Author’s note: For vegetacide and the-lady-razorsharp as they really, really asked for it :D I plead coercion :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

His beard itched.

Here he was roaring down the highway with a throbbing Harley Davidson between his thighs, a gorgeous woman on the back with her arms wrapped around his waist, and all he could think about was the itch in his beard.

Which he couldn’t reach because of his helmet.

There was also a dead bug smear on his visor right in his eyeline.

They had been cruising for a good part of the day having left the river side that morning and heading towards the mountains. The odometer had added a good five hundred kilometres since then with the occasional stop along the way.

It was definitely time for lunch.

Kay’s hands were wrapped around his belly and he gave them a quick squeeze as a one-horse town came into sight, its lone pub obvious before they even made the town limits. She squeezed him back.

He let off the throttle and the speedometer dropped, his girl’s engines dropping an octave and rumbling as he decelerated, eventually coming to a stop directly in front of the Victorian stonework, dotted with beer advertisements.

Gliding into an angular park, he secured her and turned the engine off.

Silence.

A raven cawed in the distance.

It was one of those towns that just seemed to exist for the pub, which also housed the post office. It appeared people-less except for a single abandoned Holden ute parked in front of the equally silent petrol station built on the other side of the building.

If he wasn’t in the backend of New South Wales, he could have been in the west of the United States. A wild frontier, with extra beer.

He let Kay climb off the bike before he moved. With their packs loaded on the back, it was a slim fit. Her hands slid off his jacket, her fingers lingering at the nape of his neck as her feet hit dirt.

Yanking off his helmet, he revelled in the opportunity to breathe beyond the protection it gave. He had tied a bandana around his head under the helmet to keep his hair under control and to mop up the sweat. The breeze was cool as it caught the damp material.

The bandana was green and printed with white Chinese dragons. Kay had bought it for him to match the leather chaps he wore on his legs. Two days into their cross-country road trip, he had learnt the hard way that all day on a bike in just jeans was a good way to not enjoy the nights that followed. They had stopped at a shop in a similar one-horse town on the other side of the continent and had discovered the second-hand pair of chaps. Soft dark leather that fastened at his waist with a metal buckle engraved with a dragon. The pant legs were fastened to his boots with leather ties and sported a green dragon engraved into the outside of each leg.

Kay had loved them on sight. Virgil had thought they were a little over the top, but the colour was appropriate.

He’d been wearing them for three and a half thousand kilometres and they were now old friends.

So, between the bandana and the chaps and the beard he had let grow out over the past weeks, the Virgil Tracy who climbed off the Harley deep in country New South Wales, was as far removed from the uniformed International Rescue operative as you could get. Tanned, beard as black as the hair on his head, equally black leather jacket, red tee, jeans, chaps and boots, he pulled off the fingerless riding gloves, stashed them in their pack, and wrapping a loose arm around Kay, walked into the pub.

Of course, Kayo was equally un-IR. Her hair was loose and dropped to her waist, a little tangled by the wind. She, too, wore a leather jacket over her an emerald tee that didn’t quite make it to her low hung jeans, leaving her belly button to sparkle in the dim light as they walked in the door.

The sound of her boot heels echoed in the suddenly quiet bar. Every eye in the room hit them at the same time. Fortunately, there were only a handful of patrons plus the bartender and a woman who was likely his wife.

Virgil ignored them all and approached the bar. He eyed the menu scribbled on a chalkboard and gave the man a smile. “Hi. Is lunch still available?”

The bartender, somewhere in his sixties, gave him a crinkled smile. “Sure. What will you have?”

“The steak sounds great. Kay?”

She smiled. “Sounds good.”

Pulling out his wallet, he gave the man cash for the two meals, plus two mineral waters. They took a seat in the corner of the room away from the few other people scattered about.

The holiday had been long planned. Finding time and scheduling an absence from work had its difficulties that didn’t apply to the average nine to five position. They were, of course, on call if Scott was desperate, but his big brother had virtually kicked him off the island and Kayo along with him. Gordon had his bird, Alan had his back, and it was business as usual. So far, they had the luck that nothing totally disastrous had called them back and starting in Perth, they had cruised across the majority of this dry and dusty continent.

It was freeing to escape routine. It was absolute paradise to spend time alone with his girlfriend. Four brothers, a grandmother and Brains on a tiny island didn’t leave much alone time to write a romance.

It had been the two of them, the bike and a tent for nearly a month. Roughing it, sleeping under the stars and a mosquito net.

John, of course, had checked in on them from time to time. There was no such thing as a cell phone dead spot when you worked for International Rescue. Both Virgil and Kayo wore their comms and wrist devices complete with holoprojectors, so some star lit nights had included discussions with brothers, their grandmother and Brains.

Other nights most definitely had not.

Smiling Virgil reached across the table and took Kay’s hand in his and gently caressed her fingers. This had been a wonderful time. The sites, the atmosphere, the words exchanged, quiet moments in the middle of nowhere, the only sounds the birds and the wind in the trees.

_Love you._ He mouthed the words across the space between them and she smiled, squeezing his hand in return.

It was at that moment that a deep rumble broke the general calm. The sound grew nearer and equally louder. Many thundering motorcycles. Virgil arched an eyebrow at Kayo as they pulled up outside.

So much for quiet.

Sure enough, moments later about a dozen rather large and brash men marched in through the front door of the bar and proceed to harass the barman and his wife with a rambling order for everything from alcohol to food to the key to the toilet.

Sitting in their corner, Virgil and Kayo kept to themselves.

Unfortunately, the group had no respect for boundaries and one of the younger men spotted Virgil, eyed his chaps and pretty much everything else about the IR operative and swaggered over.

“So, that your ride out there?”

Virgil looked up. “Yes.”

“Not a bad set of wheels.”

“She’s good.”

“Shame she’s green.” The man was chewing something, possible tobacco, the smell coming off him was indefinite other than stale and unwashed.

“I like her fine.”

“What’s with the dragons?”

“Why?”

“You trying to say somethin’?”

Virgil arched an eyebrow at him. “Not particularly.”

“You with the local?”

“Local what?” Though he had his suspicions.

The man snorted and let off half a laugh. “Lone, huh? Out here? That’s asking for it.”

Virgil sighed and stood up. The young biker obviously needed a few extra inches to look him in the eye. “Asking for what?” As always, Virgil’s tone was calm and polite, but his unconscious use of his height said so much more.

The smelly man yelled out to his compatriots. “Hey, Jay. We got ourselves a loner.”

That drew immediate attention, the other bikers moving in their direction. In the corner of his eye, Virgil saw Kayo rise slowly to her feet, her stance very much the IR security officer, leather or no.

Her movement caught Smelly’s eye. “Oh, and he has a filly!”

“A filly?” The man who appeared at Smelly’s elbow had no problem looking down at Virgil. He was a huge mass of a man, though much of that mass was much further south than Virgil’s. “Oooh, yes, indeedy, he does. And a nice one too.”

Kayo tensed. Virgil sighed. The collective IQ of these two was proving to be lower than their weight in kilograms. Even the spider hanging from the rafters above them was making a dash for it. Kayo’s expression certainly gave enough warning.

“Hey, guys, we’re just here for a quiet lunch.”

And Smelly was in his face. Ugh, he stunk. “And now we’re here for some fun. Do you have a problem with that?”

Virgil wrinkled his nose. “Do you ever bathe?”

There was a guffaw from Jay and general snickering from the biker audience.

Virgil saw it coming. So predictable. The biker swung and Virgil ducked, catching the man’s arm and wrenching it behind his back, pinning him against the wall. “As I was saying, all we want is a quiet lunch. Please go away.”

Something cold and sharp punctured the skin beneath his ear. “Let him g-“

There was a rush of displaced air, the knife point slipped from his skin, followed by an almighty crash. He turned to find the love of his life standing on Jay, the heel of her boot grinding into his back.

He couldn’t help but smile.

She looked back at him, her expression suddenly alarmed. “V-“

And something hard hit him in the head.

There was a moment of complete disorientation. Noise, yelling, the sound of breaking furniture. Smelly attempted to break loose, and it centred Virgil, his grip tightening as he scrunched his eyes shut and wiped something warm and wet off his forehead. His hand came back red. Oh, man, he was supposed to be on vacation.

Smelly kicked him in the ankle.

Virgil shoved him hard against the wall and he squealed.

One of his biker mates rushed in.

And was suddenly airborne. He landed rather unceremoniously against the wall with a sick thud.

Kayo took his place between Virgil and the other men. “Anyone else?” Her voice was cold steel. There was no answer. “Get out.” Feet shuffled. “Now!”

And the pub was evacuated as if a fire alarm had gone off. The rumble as several motorcycles started up outside. The blessed fade of them disappearing into the distance.

The barman stood staring, his wife beside him. Jay was on the floor, still unconscious. The other biker was in a similar condition slumped against the wall where he had landed. Smelly was still wriggling.

“Virgil? Are you okay?” Kay was reaching for him.

“Virgil? Your name is Virgil?” Smelly, of the non-existent IQ, cracked up laughing. Virgil twisted his arm up upwards until he could hear the bones creaking.

His laughter cut off and was replaced with a whimper.

Kay had a hand on his cheek. “Put the biker down, honey. You are going to break him.”

“Is that a bad thing?” His voice was gravelly. Smelly squawked as Virgil shifted closer to his girl.

Kay smiled at him. “Perhaps not, but you are bleeding, love. I need to see to that.” She caressed his cheek. “I can take care of him.”

“Okay. Though I warn you, he stinks.” A flip of his arm and Smelly was spun around to face his fate. Virgil kept his grip on him until Kayo forced him to let go. Moments later, the man was tied to a chair with some twine hastily handed over by the pub owner.

Virgil attempted to smile apologetically at the man. “Sorry for the damage. We can pay.”

The bartender held up his hand. “Not your fault and it is only a couple of chairs. You should sit down.” His brow furrowed in concern.

“Yes, you should.” And Kay was there. God, she was beautiful. “Yes, yes, and you are too, when you’re not bleeding all over me.” He was sitting down.

He straightened as a first aid kit appeared at her elbow. There was gauze, antiseptic, pain and a lot of fussing. His head hurt. She held up two fingers, then four, then two. He answered her questions, but her grunt at his answers proved something wasn’t right.

Sirens pulled up outside. Several police officers entered the building and the three bikers were medically checked before being bundled up and taken away. Virgil had zero care to where.

Moments later, what little quiet that was left was stolen by the sound of rocket engines coming into land.

Virgil groaned. Damn.

Kay smiled a little at him. “We’ve done it now.”

“I’m on vacation.”

“With a possible skull fracture.” Her smile wasn’t strong enough to hide her concern.

“I’m sorry.” He reached for her, wanting her close. “Wanted it to be perfect.”

She leaned in. “It was, love.” She dropped her head to his shoulder. “Until thirty minutes ago.”

“Virgil!”

And there he was. Head to toe in blue IR uniform, worry on his face, big brother eyes widening as he caught sight of Virgil and Kayo.

“What the hell?” He hurried over and knelt in front of them. “What happened? John said you were injured.” Oh, yeah, those damned body sensors his younger brother had demanded they all wear at all times.

“Bar fight.”

Scott’s eyes turned to Kayo for an explanation.

“Biker gang looking for a brawl. Virgil appeared an easy target.”

And his brother looked him up and down. “Interesting look there, bro.”

“Kay likes it.” Virgil grinned, and it stretched some muscle on his scalp so it was followed by a wince.

“Okay, let’s get you home.” Scott reached for him.

“No, on vacation.”

“Sorry, bro, your vacation has just converted to sick leave.” He sighed. “And you might want to look at state of your bike.”

“What?!” And he was on his feet wobbling towards the door. Four arms grabbed for him.

“Scott, what the hell were you thinking?”

“To get him moving?”

“He’s been hit on the head with a beer bottle. The only reason he’s not on the floor is because of that thick skull of his. And you want to agitate him?”

“Where’s my bike?” He pulled towards the exit.

The sunlight hurt his eyes.

And his bike was in the gutter, her beautiful paintwork scratched and dented. Their belongings scattered across the road. Oh god.

“Damnit, Scott.” Kay was angry.

“C’mon, bro. We can fix her. Let’s go home.” And beyond his battered bike, parked in the middle of the highway was Thunderbird One.

Everyone in the town was gawking.

Kayo was under his arm. “We can fix her, honey.” And she reached up and kissed him. It was an effective distraction. “C’mon, love.” She drew him towards TB1. “Scott will look after her. Won’t you, Scott.” Virgil frowned, that was Kayo’s scary voice.

“Sure will.” And Scott was picking up his sketchbook off the sidewalk and frowning.

“And hurry up.”

The ladder up to TB1’s interior lowered and his concentration narrowed to making each of those steps.

Eventually he was in a seat and there were VTOLs firing. Kay was holding him, and they were flying.

-o-o-o-

He stared at his poor, injured bike. His head injury was little more than a headache. His vacation little more than a memory.

Hands crept around his waist, followed by beautiful olive arms. Her breasts against his lower back, her cheek against his spine. “So sorry, love.”

He shrugged. “Could’ve been worse.”

Her arms tightened around him. “Take the ending out of the picture and it was a perfect holiday. I had a wonderful time. Let’s not focus on those few idiots and let them ruin the memories.”

He turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her. “True. I particularly like remembering the night beside the billabong.”

A smile. “So you enjoyed being eaten alive by mosquitoes?”

He dropped his nose down to touch hers, nuzzling her gently before kissing her. “Oh, I thought the netting protected us enough.” He ran his tongue against her lips, begging entry, and deepening the kiss as she let him in. Her fingers dented the skin of his back through his t-shirt.

After a few moments he drew back. “One thing I missed out on, though.”

She reached up and brushed her fingers through his short beard. “Oh, and what is that?”

He smiled, kissing her again, letting his hands drop to her waist, sliding under her top, touching skin, his thumb brushing over the emerald piercing in her belly button. “I haven’t yet truly explored your new accessory.”

She smiled against his lips. “We still have plenty of time.”

He grinned. “Gotta fix the bike.”

“Oh, the bike can wait.”

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a horribly long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Home  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 2 Nov 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: It had been a horribly long day.  
> Word count: 1381  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo  
> Timeline: Before ‘The Proposal’.  
> Author’s note: Sparked by a prompt from @writingprompts365 on Tumblr – ‘A character treats another character to something nice’. This is random, because I’m too tired to write plot or anything that makes sense. Consequently, this has no plot whatsoever and nothing much really happens. If you are tired, this may even get you to relax and fall asleep :D I hope you enjoy it anyway :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

It had been a horribly long day.

Virgil rolled his left shoulder, his baldric shifting with the movement, rubbing against the tough fabric of his uniform. Everything ached.

The slog from the hangers to the villa took forever, and had too many stairs, and by the time he made it to the residential levels, he was about to give up, find a corner of the corridor and just crash.

As he finally approached his room, he found his door ajar and soft music wafting through the gap.

Just want to sleep.

He leant against the wall outside his door, forehead to the softly textured drywall, eyes closed. The kitbag he was carrying in his right hand dropped to the floor.

Just a minute.

A minute.

A hand brushed against his cheek, soft skin catching on his stubble.

“Love, come inside.”

His eyes stayed closed, but he leant into her touch.

“C’mon. I’ve run the bath.”

And she was leading him, her hand on his arm, gently drawing him through the door.

He let her.

The door clicked softly closed behind him.

The music was a little louder now, but still wafting through the air. He realised he recognised the tune. It was one of his own recordings. One he had written for her. He smiled despite himself, and reaching down, kissed her softly.

She responded, but pulled away shortly, fiddling with the buckles on his baldric. “Let’s get you out of these.”

The links on his belt clinked as he unfastened the harness, letting it drop to the floor. The baldric caught on his hair as he lifted it over his head, but her hands were there, tugging it gently from his grasp until it too, lay discarded on the floor.

She unstrapped the remote from his wrist and pulled off his glove, quickly followed by its partner. The air in the room caught his sweat-damp hands and cooled them.

The rip of microvelcro and his scuff pads fell discarded at his feet.

He touched a finger to her cheek. “Love you.”

She smiled just a little. “I love you, too, but you smell and you are exhausted.” Her hand cupped his cheek. “Bath and then bed.”

Her green eyes were just beautiful.

A tug of a heavy duty zipper, and she was pulling his uniform off his shoulders. When she yanked on his right side, he couldn’t help but flinch.

“What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “Nothing. Just wrenched it pulling Gordon back into Two.”

Those eyes measured him up before she continued to peel off his uniform.

This would be so much more fun if he had the energy.

His arms clear, she let the material drop to his waist. Removing the helmet seal, she gently pulled off his undershirt, dropping that, too, to the floor, before examining his shoulder thoroughly, inspecting the damage.

He wondered if she used that expression when assessing Thunderbird Shadow.

Her fingers touching his skin made him shiver as the cooler air evaporated perspiration.

He caught her hands. “I’m fine.”

Her lips thinned. “No, you are not.” But she pulled his fingers up and kissed them softly. “Now, drop your drawers, beautiful.”

A stare and a smirk, and he removed his boots and the remainder of his uniform as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Steam floated out the door and he was drawn in to follow her.

She had filled the large bath until almost full, aromatics drifted up from its steaming surface. The lure of the hot water was calling him.

“Get in, love.” And she was divesting herself of her clothing, obviously intending to join him.

The first step in was stimulating. The slow immersion of his aching body was ecstasy.

God.

He closed his eyes, relaxing gently against the curve of the porcelain. The heat worked its way in, releasing tension, unwinding muscle.

“Oh, god.”

It was wonderful.

And for a moment, he just existed, breathing fragrant steam.

Water movement and slim hands were touching him, and he let her shift him as he floated a little. She slipped behind and settled him back against her. Her softness cushioned his body, his head coming to rest back against her shoulder.

He was so much bigger than she and he immediately felt their positions should be reversed and he moved to make it so. But she held him back. “Relax, love, I’ve got you.”

Her hands wrapped around his chest, and he sighed, letting it all go. No question of trust.

She had him.

And she loved him.

-o-o-o-

Time hung for awhile, the only movement the thermals rising from the hot surface of the water, and if she hadn’t moved, he would have drifted off to sleep right there. Quite happily.

But there was a long day to wash from his skin.

Her body moved against him as she reached for the body soap. He resisted almost petulantly, wanting nothing more than to dose off right there and then. But she began to wash him.

If the water was relaxing, then at her touch he came undone.

She lathered soap across his shoulders and torso, clever fingers pushing, kneading, working out the knots that had knotted knots. He groaned as she dug her fingers into his trapezius at the curve of his neck and back down into his shoulder. His whole body began to melt into the water it just felt so good.

Her hands found his sides, his abdomen, soap frothed, floating across the water’s surface as her hands slipped below it.

She shifted her position, moving slowly out from behind him, letting his rest once again against the warm porcelain, and then she was working his thigh, massaging down the length of his leg, first one, then the other.

At any other time, he might have reached up, wrapped his arms around her, and drawn her down into a kiss, a caress, and bedroom activities that had nothing to do with sleep. But the simple gesture of a slight hand on his chest, a gentle kiss on his forehead, and he had permission to just fall, to just be, and to take what she was so lovingly giving him.

Once she decided he was clean, she curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest.

They didn’t speak.

The gentle lap of water.

Breath.

He drifted.

Her soft voice. “Time for bed.”

“Mmmm.” He didn’t want to move.

But she disturbed the silence, by shifting away and standing up, stepping out of the bath. Water splashed and dripped. “Come, Virgil love, you’ll be safer in bed.”

Her hand took one of his.

And he forced himself out of the bath. He took the towel and dried himself, running it through his hair to soak up the dampness.

As he stumbled almost blindly into the bedroom, he caught a flashback to the days before he and Kayo. Days where he had been equally tired and fallen to bed sometimes still half in his uniform. The time he had woken and found he’d bled all over his pillow because he had forgotten to dress a cut on his forehead.

Those days were gone.

Some days it was Kayo who came home dead on her feet. Others were like today. When they both came back wrecked, they still had each other. They still made sure the other was safe, cared for, loved with every touch.

There were days when this job just simply hurt.

And those days were the days they valued each other more than any other.

Virgil let himself drop to the soft mattress, falling flat on his belly, grabbing the pillow and automatically snuggling himself into it. Kayo followed and touched his back, massaging just gently, until he rolled over, wrapped her in his arms, and drew her down to the bed, curling his body around her.

She came willingly, her hands over his. Twisting for just a moment, she caught him in a kiss before reaching over and turning off the light.

Darkness fell.

“I love you.” Whispered into her ear.

Her hands squeezed his as she whispered back. “Love you back.”

And the world faded as he drifted off to sleep.

Home.

Safe.

Loved.

-o-o-o-

FIN.

 


	11. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short that doesn’t really belong anywhere that I wrote when I was feeling down. I felt much better afterwards. Unfortunately, Virgil did not.

The beaches on Tracy Island were young. What sand there was consisted of ground coral and shell mixed with what little basalt the ocean had managed to pound out of the dead volcano.

It clung to his fingers.

The grains came in so many different shapes and sizes and colours, each caught on his skin, defying the casual brush off.

Persistent.

Blurry.

He blinked, squeezing his eyes shut a moment before forcing them open again. Forcing focus.

And flicking them off to join the myriad others on the beach.

With a hitched breath he returned to staring at the ocean, desperate to feel something other than sadness, desperate to connect to the breeze.

The waves mocked him.

He was sitting on the sand amongst the rocks and dry weed. His butt was getting damp as the seawater seeped up as the tide crept in.

He didn’t care.

He didn’t really want to feel anything.

He needed to connect, to let it go, but his mind wouldn’t let him. It was caught in circles of what if, why not and how could he.

His eyes closed and a single tear ran down his cheek.

The sand sighed and a finger gently brushed the moisture away.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

A hand cupped his cheek, soft skin catching on his neglected stubble, and despite himself, he leant in, desperate for support despite the fact he didn’t deserve it.

A soft kiss on his jaw. On his brow. And the anguish crumpled his face further.

Another wave crashed onto the beach and he was being drawn into her arms. “It wasn’t your fault, Virgil.”

His beautiful Kay.

The sharp snap of an electromagnet malfunctioning.

The screams.

His head dropped to her shoulder and a broken sound issued from his throat.

“Not your fault.” She was rubbing his back, gentle circles.

Oh god.

“Not your fault.”

And with the crash of a wave, he broke, the sobs uncontrollable as her arms wrapped around him, holding him to her, holding him tight.

Her voice a whisper. “Not your fault.”

-o-o-o-


	12. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She often woke before him.

She often woke before him.

He was a late sleeper and she an early riser, which made morning lie-ins a challenge at times. But then there were moments like these where she could just take advantage.

He lay beside her, on his front. He had a habit of reaching his arms up under his pillow, almost hugging it and burying his face. In the early light of the morning, she could only see one eye, half his nose and most of his mouth, slack in slumber. He was breathing softly, thankfully not snoring at this very moment, his lips slightly parted, beard stubble dark against his skin.

He was shirtless, and with the bed covers having slipped partway down his back during the night, she could see the relief of the scars down his right side. All healed and history, but still a mixture of patchwork between the road rash and the more recent avalanche injury in the Andes.

Without thinking she reached out and traced a jagged line across his rib cage.

He sighed in his sleep.

She was going to marry this man.

This beautiful, heroic man.

It sounded glorified, but it was little more than the truth. All the Tracy men were heroes, Virgil no less, but to her, he was her hero. And despite her outward show of strength, under all her shields of self protection, she was still that little girl who had needed saving all those years ago.

Her father had presented her to the Tracy family out of desperation. Her Uncle had become a menace and he had hurt her. The incident that had produced the bruise on her face at that first meeting had been the last straw. Her father had seen her to safety.

And as it did now, safety meant Tracy.

Virgil moved slightly, muttering something. She watched him intently for any signs of nightmare. He did have them from time to time, sometimes they were negligible, others had him screaming. But he settled, and to her amusement, a small smile appeared on his lips.

Oh, what are you dreaming about, Virgil Tracy?

She couldn’t help herself. She let her fingers drift over his shoulder muscles. So well defined, so masculine...there really was no other word for it. He was built well, and she never stopped herself from taking advantage of it.

Her fingers traced down the back of his neck, across the top of his shoulder and along his arm. His muscles were bunched over his shoulders because of his position. Her fingers drifted over soft skin.

She hadn’t noticed him much when they first met. He was one of the quieter of the five boys. Always polite, courteous, exemplary in his conduct, but then all the Tracys were with perhaps the exception of the youngest two, and they were excused simply for being so young.

Scott had always been the dominant figure of the five. Virgil had always existed in his shadow, not to his detriment in any way, as Virgil had been quite capable of carving out his own niche, but definitely in a supportive role. Even to this day, Kay knew he somewhat idolised Scott. Most certainly not to the point of following the man’s every whim, but there was admiration and trust in the equation, and some kind of bond that had saved their lives on more than one occasion.

But back then, Virgil had been quietly himself, not really asking to be noticed.

Her fingers skipped to brush gently through his stubble. They had gotten in late last night and it had been a two day mission. He had not bothered to shave, desperate for sleep, they had both showered and fallen into bed.

She didn’t mind his rugged look. His hair was dark all over, rough in some, soft in others, all part of him. She let her fingers wander into the thick crop on his head, still soft from the shower, without the usual product holding it in place.

She resisted the urge to lever herself up, reach over and touch her lips to his temple.

He was truly beautiful.

And hers.

“Enjoying yourself?”

She stifled her reaction. One deep brown eye was staring at her over the white cotton pillowcase.

“Why, yes, I believe I am.”

His face broke into a smile. That one eyelid drooped a little and she had to smile herself. He wasn’t fully awake yet.

She continued to fondle his hair and, sure enough, that eyelid closed again and stayed closed.

So beautiful.

This time she did push herself onto her elbow, silently, and lent over and kissed his brow.

He muttered her name softly, but his eye stayed closed.

Sleeping.

-o-o-o-


	13. After Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set just after ‘Goodbye’. I felt like writing a mood piece and this is what happened. Warm Rain series, Virgil/Kayo.

Long before dawn, the sky barely tinting as the far away sun only just started to make its presence known.

Virgil stepped through the hangar door and out onto the runway. He didn’t often see the landing strip from this perspective, but he needed a moment out of the confines of the concrete and the artificial lighting.

The chill of the morning dark caressed his face.

He pulled down his rolled up sleeves and took a deep breath, revelling in the scent of the ocean. His boots made hardly any sound as he walked along the strip. The reinforced concrete was stained by the repeated skid marks and VTOL of landing his ‘bird. Not too obvious to the untrained eye, but up close he could see the interwoven lines of specialised silicon rubber trailing back and forth. Hell, he could see the scuff and burn from his crash landings.

The strip had seen many a takeoff, many a return. The artificial palms creaked in the breeze.

A lonely cry echoed in the sky and he looked up, astonished, to see an albatross fly overhead. Its massive wings spread to catch that breeze and keep it aloft, it circled above the island as if seeking a thermal, but unable to find one.

He stared up at it.

It cried out again.

And then passed beyond the mountain and out of sight.

Superstition had the albatross as a sign of good luck.

Virgil would take all the luck he could get.

He really shouldn’t be taking this moment. Scott would be up soon, Gordon not far behind. He needed to be gone.

But he wanted one last look.

Turning back to see his home from the end of the runway, he could make out the lights of the villa in the distance. In their room, in their bed, lay his beautiful wife. His eyes traced the faint outline of the building that held her. The moments from the previous night teased him. Her touch. Her love.

Just her.

He did not want to leave.

But he had to.

The price was just too high.

All those children. His brow crinkled.

The albatross screamed in the distance.

Virgil turned and walked back the way he had come. Tracy Two was waiting for him.

He fingered his rings, the etched dragons taunted him.

I’m sorry, Kayo.

Everything hurt.

Oh god, I’m so so sorry.

-o-o-o-


	14. Her Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Her Idiot  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 5 - 7 Dec 2018  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: He was a pain in the ass.  
> Word count: 2218  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo  
> Timeline: Some time after ‘Love and Sacrifice’  
> Author’s note: I have no idea if this is any good. Kayo was as slippery as an eel and I had as much trouble as Virgil did. I hope you enjoy this anyway.  
> Author’s note: Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

He expected to find her in the gym.

But she wasn’t there.

A quick search of her room and most of the rest of the house proved she wasn’t there either.

He bit his lip. If Kayo didn’t want to be found, his chances weren’t good.

The hangars also failed to reveal his girlfriend and an hour later he started to worry.

“John?”

“I’m sorry, Virgil. Don’t ask, she has already scarred me for life last time I told Gordon where to find her when she was upset.”

“Gordon?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that explains the retaliation. What did she do?”

“I’m not going there. Trust me, you don’t want to either.”

“C’mon, John, I’m worried about her.”

There was silence at the other end of the line.

“Please, John, you can put all the blame on me. I just need to make sure she is all right.”

“You’ll fix my shower?”

“Your shower?”

“My shower.”

“When did it break?”

“Hasn’t broken yet, but I’m sure it will if I point you in the direction of a beach on the north-west side of the island.”

“Thanks, John.”

“I am hiding behind you, big brother. Your girl is scary.”

He smiled. “I know.”

“Hmph.”

Virgil signed off and, grabbing a hat and sunnies, set out for the northern side of the island.

It was late afternoon, but the sun was still at burning strength, so it wasn’t long before he was uncomfortably hot in his long shirt. So he shed it and tied it around his waist, leaving a thin tank top his only protection against the sea breeze.

it was wonderfully cool on his bare skin.

He made good time, jogging part of the way, keeping an eye out for their missing security specialist.

It hadn’t been a good day.

A cascade of poor luck had seen Alan, Kayo and a young woman trapped in a house during an aftershock in Japan. The ground beneath the house had fallen into the river that had undercut the foundations. Kayo had had to make a choice between saving her brother or saving the civilian.

She had tried for both.

Lost the civilian.

And only just managed to catch Alan, who had consequently swung into an exposed beam and gashed his leg open, severing an artery in the process.

It has been bad.

Her yell for help had torn at him, but he had been responsible for six other civilians at the time and had been unable to respond immediately.

Gordon had made it first on the scene. By the time Virgil had been able to make it to her side, she had shut off from the world, her expression ice as she held her wrenched shoulder.

She hadn’t said a word to anyone on the way to the hospital. Virgil stood beside her as Scott questioned the incident.

He sat beside her as they waited for Alan to get out of surgery.

And stood behind her as his little brother woke up.

Now, three days later, finally at home, his little brother was safe in bed in his room, and she had vanished.

He walked past the little cliff and beach they had dubbed ‘their beach’ and continued further around the island. The trail became rocky from that point onwards and he had to clamber over several spots where a path wasn’t really possible.

He still couldn’t find her.

“John?”

“If she breaks my furniture, you’re buying me all new.”

“John.” This had gone beyond a joke.

“Climb down to the beach, there is a small sea cave.”

“There is?” He clambered over jagged basalt, cursing under his breath as it scratched his palms.

“Haven’t you explored the island, Virgil?”

“Uh, been busy. And I don’t have the advantage of Tracymaps.com satellite view.”

“Perhaps you should come visit more often.”

“Yeah, sure, John.”

His brother’s vague snort answered that one fairly clearly. They both knew separating Virgil from Two was not a good idea, for anyone.

He hurdled over a last chunk of rock and his feet hit sand. The little beach was bleached coral white with a scattering of weathered basalt. The high tide line was sketched out with shell and debris from the last major storm, and in the cliff lining the shore the debris disappeared into a darkness where the cooling basalt had left a natural cave that the sea had since chewed on.

Virgil whispered into his comm. “John, is that cliff face stable?”

“Of course. Do you think I’d let our sister under it if it wasn’t?”

“Okay, I get it. Sorry, reflex thought.” A pause. “Does she come here often?”

“Virgil, I keep many secrets. It is my job. I’m already lined up for crucifixion having told you where she was, I’m not going to be drawn and quartered for extra fun.”

“A little over dramatic, don’t you think?”

“She’s your girlfriend, you tell me.”

“She’s your sister.”

“Exactly. I have no protection, despite those twenty-two thousand kilometres. Just remember that this is on your head. Thunderbird Five out.”

A mumble under his breath, “FAB.” And Virgil approached the cave.

It was small but deep. A handful of rough and weather-worn stalactites hung from the entrance like teeth.

“Kay?” His voice was eaten by the darkness, but there was a slight change in the shadows as her face turned to look at him. As his eyes adjusted, and he belatedly remembered to take off his sunnies, her figure, seated on a rock protrusion towards the back of the cave, became clear. “Honey?”

“I’m going to kill John.” It was muttered under her breath and he doubted he was supposed to hear it, but cave and acoustics did it for him.

“You do realise you have him terrified.”

“Obviously not terrified enough.”

“You can blame me. Leave him out of it.” It was firm, but it needed to be said.

She unfolded like a cat, her slim body straightening in the darkness. Her shorts hung low on her hips, her crop top leaving her belly bare. She’d obviously come out here for a run, but it hadn’t been enough. She stalked towards him. “Blame you?”

Despite himself, a spike of concern shot through him. She was half his size, but he knew she could take him on sheer skill alone. Sure he could pin her with his mass, but he doubted she would give him the opportunity.

But then this was Kay, the woman he loved.

“Blame me.”

The little cave blocked the sun and chilled his skin. He shivered.

She walked right up to him and barged into his personal space, simply looking up at him. Then simply stepped around and walked past without saying a word.

He turned to follow her and the sun blinded him for a crucial moment. He grabbed for his sunnies, but in that split second she was gone.

Damnit.

“Kay?” He stepped out onto the empty beach. “Kay!” How the hell had she done that? “For Christ’s sake, Kay, I’m worried about you!”

“You should be more worried about Alan.” Her voice was smooth as honey, from above and behind. He left a gouge in the sand as he spun, looking up to find her crouched on the cliff above the cave.

“Alan is fine.”

“Lucky boy.” She stood up, still cat-like and turning, began to climb further up the hill behind the beach.

“Kay, please!” He made for the rockfall that had allowed him onto the sand in the first place and threw himself up the climb. It appeared that his lot in life was to chase those he cared about. Scott knew how to throw a marathon when he didn’t want to talk. How the hell had he managed to end up dating his brother?

By dating his sister.

If his hands hadn’t been scrabbling over sharp basalt, it would have been a facepalm moment.

“It wasn’t your fault, Kay!”

“Yes, it was.” She was gaining distance, she was just too damn fast.

“No, it wasn’t.”

She stopped and turned towards him, anger in her eyes. “How was it not, Virgil? I let her die and I nearly got Alan killed.”

“It was shitty luck. Sometimes things just happen. You saved Alan. He is recovering.”

She stared at him, her lips thinning to almost non-existence.

And he saw it in her eyes. The fear, the horror and the anger, always the anger. He wanted to reach out and draw her into his arms, hold her tight and reassure her that it would be alright.

But it wasn’t alright. A woman had died.

Kay was out of reach.

And she turned away.

“Kay?”

“Leave me alone, Virgil.” She started climbing again.

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.” And he started clambering over rocks again.

She stopped and turned angrily again. “Why not? If you think being in a romantic relationship gives you the right to harass me, Virgil Tracy, think again.”

He straightened. “No, I care, Kay. That’s all. If you think I’m going to leave you out here to beat yourself up, you’re sorely mistaken.” A pause. “And if you think this is simply because of our current relationship, you’re obviously amnesiac.”

She glared at him as he continued to climb over the damn rocks. “You’re right. You’ve always been a pain in the ass.”

He chose to ignore that, and focussed on climbing without taking the skin off his palms.

Damn the sun was hot.

He could feel her eyes on him, but he refused to look up. Part of him was questioning his decision to come out here and butt in on her grief. Maybe she didn’t need him? Maybe she could handle herself. Maybe he was being an ass. But the thought of her suffering alone and berating herself, like he knew she was, for a twist of fate that would have burnt any of them...his heart just hurt.

So maybe he was being selfish. Maybe he was out here for his own reassurance that she was okay.

But goddamnit, he loved her and she shouldn’t have to face this alone.

“You’re bleeding.”

He couldn’t help it, he jumped. “How the hell do you do that?”

She was crouched on the rock just above him, her eyes scanning him up and down. A smirk appeared on her lips. “If I told you, I would have to kill you.” She nodded her head in the direction of his right hand. “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s just a scratch. I didn’t think to bring my gloves and climbing equipment.”

“You don’t need to follow me.”

“Yes, I do.” And he continued to climb until he was eye to eye with her.

“Why?” It was whispered.

“Because I love you.”

“You are going to use that as an excuse for everything, aren’t you.”

“Possibly.” He sat on the rock next to her and stared out at the ocean. “I remember a beautiful young girl hiding behind her father’s legs, staring out at the five of us. You had a bruise on your cheek and you were afraid to speak to any of us for days. Dad said you had fallen and hurt yourself.” He looked sideways at her. “But that is not what really happened is it?”

She was staring wide-eyed at him, fear in that beautiful green.

“Having the Hood as a member of your family couldn’t have been easy.”

“No.” It was forced from her, a rush of exhaled breath. “Virgil, don’t.”

He stopped. Every muscle in her body was wound like a spring. Flight or fight was on her face and he feared he had gone too far, touched topics that should never be touched.

“You’re not alone anymore, Kay.” He didn’t dare reach out, fearful that she would flee.

But she simply turned away, staring out at the ocean. “I know.” Whispered. “But I can’t afford...”

He waited.

She looked at him and the fear was back. “I can’t.”

He held out an arm, simply offering himself. “You don’t have to.”

Her eyes bounced from his to his arm, obviously assessing what was on offer. There was a battle in her gaze.

“Come here, love.”

The war flickered over her expression again. “You really are a pain in the ass.”

He dared to smile just a little. “But I’m your pain in the ass.”

“Yes, you are.” It was whispered as if it was a decision made. She dropped her legs over the edge of the rock and sidled up next to him.

He let his arm drop around her shoulders and drew her in gently. Just like he had wanted to do since he had set eyes on her. Leaning over he kissed her hair. “Love you.”

“I know.”

He just squeezed her tighter.

They sat there as the sun headed towards the horizon. No words said. At one point, she unwrapped his arm from around her and placed his hand in her lap, turning it over to expose the scratches on his palm. They were minor, but she glared at him anyway.

He shrugged.

She wrapped his hand in both of hers and kissed his knuckles.

He grinned.

“You idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

But she didn’t let go.

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	15. Green Dragon Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment during that bike vacation in Green Dragons

One aspect of the Australian Outback that Virgil Tracy absolutely adored was that you could find yourself in places where there wasn’t another human being for miles.

The stilllness in the early morning just before the sun broke over the endless plain, the chill in the air with the only sound that of birds and trees. It was so peaceful.

A splash and a gurgle and his attention was drawn towards the billabong. Ripples spread out from the centre, circles interweaving in a complex pattern of disturbance.

A grey heron flew off with a mouthful.

A magpie warbled from a nearby eucalypt.

The environment was so different from Tracy Island, yet it shared a connection he couldn’t define.

“Good morning.”

Ah, there was the definition.

Kay sauntered past him wearing only pyjama shorts, her leather jacket for warmth and a pair of flip flops between her and the red earth.

He stared, watching as she casually walked over to the Harley, leant over slightly and began rummaging through what was left of the pack on the back of the bike.

God.

His eyes drifted up her long legs, to the cotton of her shorts and the sweet curve of...god, where was his camera. His girl and his bike.

He leant over and fiddled with his own pack, grabbing his DSLR. Peering through the lens he came eye to green eye with his girl looking over her shoulder back at him. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a photo.”

She twisted a little further around, her black jacket parting a little more at the neck leaving an enticing V of olive skin open to the morning air. “And who gave you permission?”

A small smile on his face and he clicked the shutter release. “Do I need permission?”

An arched eyebrow as she turned towards him just a little further. “Oh, I think so.”

The shutter released again.

“Oh, so what exactly does one need to do to gain this permission?” He unfolded from the rock he was sitting on, rolling the muscles in his shoulders, camera in one hand. The cool air teased the skin of his bare chest as his own pyjama pants settled on his hips. He stretched his neck to one side, before dropping his gaze towards her and deliberately arching his own eyebrow and curling his lips with just the hint of a smirk.

She turned around fully, her elbows leaning back on the bike, causing her jacket to part in the middle entirely. A valley of olive ran right down to her belly button. “Oh, only very special people gain permission.” She smiled at him through her eyelashes.

Somehow the distance between them evaporated and he found himself right in front of her. Reaching out he ran a gentle finger from the base of her throat down between the subtle swell of her breasts, to her navel, trailing a circle around it before lodging it in the waistband of her nightwear. “How special?”

The magpie in the tree above them warbled some more as she reached up and cupped the long stubble of his new beard in one hand. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his. “Oh, so very, very special.” Her tongue traced his lips, her breath warm, and he just folded into her.

His arms caught on her jacket, pulling her close, his kiss urgent, and she came willingly.

The camera was left on the back of the bike.

Abandoned.

-o-o-o-.


	16. A Little Warm Rain at Christmas

It was isolated. It was nowhere.

It was snowing.

Virgil warmed the milk in a saucepan and stared out at the carpet of white outside. The air was still, frozen, but he wouldn’t have known it standing next to the old stove. On the far side of the one roomed building, a fire crackled away happily. In front of that source of warmth sat Kay, cross legged, sharping one of her knives.

He arched an eyebrow, smiling.

She was dressed in a goofy Christmas jumper, gifted to her by Grandma last Christmas, and a pair of jeggings. Her hair was still damp from her shower and hung loose around her shoulders, a rarity which he cherished.

Don’t burn the milk, Virgil. His father’s voice, echoed in the back of his skull from that damned camping trip eons ago.

He still boiled it, only rescuing it just in time.

Kay was distracting.

Pouring it into two mugs, he mixed in the drinking chocolate and dropped a couple of marshmallows in for good measure.

This trip had been a spur of the moment. It wasn’t quite Christmas, still a couple of days before, but he had wanted to get away for just a day or two, to share some private moments between himself and his fiancé, before the full on craziness of the Tracy family tradition set in.

After all this was their first Christmas as engaged, and likely the last as unmarried.

Something warm stirred in his heart.

Putting the two mugs on a tray, he carefully stepped around the sofa and placed them on the coffee table that had been pushed to one side. A thick faux fur rug was spread across the floor in front of the fire and it was soft under his bare feet.

“I honestly don’t know how you can walk around in bare feet in this weather, Virgil.”

Kay was staring up at him through her eyelashes.

He folded himself down beside her, careful to give space to the knife that was still being sharpened. He shrugged. “It’s warm enough inside.” A thought. “Are you warm enough?” A smile, and he held out an arm, obviously offering to share his body heat with a hug.

She continued to look at him, a smile curving her lips. “I guess I could get a little warmer.” She put the knife down, and something inside Virgil relaxed just that little bit more. She sidled over to him and he dropped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in close.

His other arm reached for a mug and offered it to her. She wrapped her fingers around it and smiling up at him, sipped it appreciatively. “You make a good hot chocolate.”

“So I’ve been told.” He sipped his own, snagging the marshmallow before it could completely melt.

“This was a nice idea.” The fire cracked a little louder. “It is so quiet here.”

And that was something that didn’t happen on Tracy Island very often. He hugged her a little tighter. “I just thought we could spend some time together. We have things to talk about that do not include brothers.”

She snorted and he couldn’t help but grin. But then she looked up at him. “Such as?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He smiled. “How about, where would you like to live?”

She uncurled from his embrace and turned to look at him. “On Tracy Island. We couldn’t live anywhere else.”

He had to admit she was right, no matter how much he wanted to give her anything she could possibly want. Quietly. “No, not really.” He tilted his head. “But we don’t have to stay in the villa.”

She stared at him and he realised that it hadn’t even occurred to her that there was always alternatives. “How?”

“Oh, I had an idea that we could build our own little villa on the other side of the island. Perhaps on the cliff above our beach.” He shrugged. “It is adjacent to Thunderbird Two’s hanger. We could set up access points.” He had thought about it quite extensively. Had even drawn up a few plans and thrown it past Brains. “We would still be close, but could have the privacy we would need.”

Her eyes were wide, obviously taken with the possibility, but then her lips curved into a seductive smile. “Oh, so you think we will be needing a lot of privacy, do you?”

He returned the smile, lowering his voice, turning it a little husky. “Oh, yes, definitely.” And he leant over her hot chocolate and kissed her just softly, a tease, before leaning back again and taking a sip from his own mug.

Her eyes danced. “You have a chocolate moustache.”

“Oh really.” A grin. “Does it suit me?” He posed.

“You idiot.” She put down her drink and took his from his hands. “C’mere.”

He leant over and she kissed the milk from his lips. So very, very distracting. His mind blanked a moment as his lost himself to the feel of her soft touch, her tongue...

Her.

“I think...” Her voice was soft against his mouth, her breath warm. “...we will need a lot of privacy.” And she smiled.

-o-o-o-

TBC?


	17. The Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Warm Rain and an argument. Virgil/Kayo. I prompted myself with a photo. This started in one place and ended up in completely another.

She came out here sometimes to pretend to read.

She came with alcohol and she came with anger.

The second story of their private villa was built purely for the view. Large windows opened to their bedroom and an equally large stone balcony paralleled the horizon, only the sea between the two.

She came out here to be angry.

The reasons varied, but each time she would sit silent and work through the cause of that anger. The alternative was violence and that was not a solution.

She loved Virgil. She loved him with everything she had. But he was not perfect. She was not perfect. So the balcony, though not often, was used to manage those angry moments.

Today it was a decision in the field. He had chosen to protect her.

She didn’t need protection.

They had been attending a rescue in one of those few remaining countries with a strong patriarchal influence, where women were restricted in their activities and their clothing.

She shouldn’t have even been aboard Thunderbird Two, but they were on the way back from another rescue.

He wouldn’t let her off the ship.

She had argued. He had been firm. He could have called in Scott for an order, but he didn’t. He kept it between the two of them.

She could do almost anything any of her brothers could physically, sometimes even better. But it was the almost that stuck in her craw.

Being female, even in this day and age, still had its obstacles.

And then Virgil had needed help, the four miners were stuck and it was a two-man job. Emphasis on the ‘man’. And he had called in Scott rather than let her off his ‘bird.

She was furious.

It wasn’t his fault, but it was.

She had fumed all the way home, hadn’t said a word beyond the necessary to him since.

She’d showered and changed, stalked past him and planted herself on the balcony. He knew what it meant. She could hear him attending to his own ablutions in the ensuite.

She closed her eyes. Didn’t acknowledge the chair that scraped on the stonework, didn’t bother to open her eyes even when his shadow passed over her as he stepped between her and the setting sun. She ignored him.

Her lips thinned.

A finger touched her cheek.

Her eyes opened on reflex and she came face to face with his concerned chocolate gaze.

“You know I don’t agree with their ideology, don’t you?”

She looked away and scoffed to herself. Of course, he didn’t.

A finger touched her chin and drew her back to look at him. One of his eyebrows was arched. “It was not worth the risk.”

“Risk? I’m security, Virgil, I am well aware of the risks.”

“I trust your judgment, Kay, except in this situation.”

That got her blood boiling. She turned towards him. “You don’t trust me?”

“That is not what I said.”

“Yes, it is.”

His back straightened. “I have known you most of your life, Kay, and the one major trigger you have is gender roles. You have a competitive streak a mile wide, particularly when it comes to male versus female. That was not the situation to test it.”

She saw red and shot to her feet. “I am a professional! I know what the hell I am doing.”

“Then why didn’t you volunteer to stay on the ship?” And he was standing, too, his eyes lit with fire.

“There was no need.”

“There was plenty of need. Women are mistreated in that society. I refuse to expose you to that.”

“You refuse? Since when is it your decision?”

“You’re my wife.”

“And that gives you what power? Do we still live in a similar society? Do you have the right to make my decisions for me? Should I dress as you please?”

He shoved his face into his hands and sighed in frustration. “Don’t be stupid, Kay.”

She shut up.

He ran his hands through his hair, before pinning her with tired eyes. “The only right I reserve in my position as your husband is my right to protect you. I will protect you, Kay, with everything I have.”

He turned to leave.

“You can’t, Virgil.”

His back straightened. “Watch me.”

And he walked away.

-o-o-o-


	18. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Warm Rain, but years into the future, beyond ‘Give & Take’. It just happened. So Virgil/Kayo, a little angst and an expanse of ocean.

It took everything Scott had to hold his brother back.

“Gordon has this Virgil. You know that. He will do everything possible.”

The muscles under his hands flexed with potential energy. Scott knew the truth. It wasn’t his strength holding Virgil back from the water, it was his words. They were all he had. If they weren’t strong enough, there would be no stopping his stronger brother.

It was always words with Virgil.

From the moment Thunderbird Shadow hit the surface of the ocean, his brother had been desperate to follow.

But he couldn’t.

All he could do was stand on the open module door staring at that same rolling surface and trust the love of his life to his aquanaut brother.

“Gordon will find her.”

Scott held his brother with his eyes, pinning those desperate brown irises with his own.

And those muscles shifted, relaxing just slightly, only to wind up into an different formation. One of silent angst.

Virgil turned away.

The module rocked up and down with the swell. The continual roar of Thunderbirds One and Two above them drowned out everything, encapsulating them in a dome of sound, shutting the rest of the world out.

Time stalled.

“I’ve located Thunderbird S. Retrieving now.” Gordon’s voice echoed through his helmet, breaking the moment, and Virgil shifted just slightly, his whole frame tightening.

One hand shifted to finger the rings beneath his glove.

Scott said a silent prayer.

“She’s alive, guys, she’s alive. She’s signing now. Comms down. Cockpit watertight. Woah, such sign language, Tin. Oh, she’s pissed. Aww, c’mon, Tin, that is just rude!” A clap of hands. “Ah, Virg, she’s all yours when we get up there. I’m not going anywhere near her in this mood. Securing Thunderbird S now. Incremental return to surface in progress. ETA fifteen minutes.”

Both Scott and Virgil were seasoned responders and there had been many an occasion when one or the other of their family had been a life threatening situation. But that never made the next time any easier.

So it was no surprise when the sudden relief set his brother shaking. Scott didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him, taking those minutes they had while Gordon brought his wife back to the surface, to comfort his brother.

Virgil was breathing hard.

“She’s okay, Virgil, she’s okay.”

It had all been so sudden. Scott had been ahead of them, on the way back from Tokyo, Shadow hanging back to keep Two company, when Kayo had suddenly yelled into comms, Virgil had shouted her name, and S had fallen out of the sky.

By the time Scott had backtracked, Thunderbird Two was already deploying the module onto the surface. There was no sign of Kayo anywhere.

John had been yelling location coordinates at all of them. Gordon launched into the ocean faster than Scott had ever seen him do it.

Virgil had zip-lined down to the water’s surface.

His brother hadn’t hesitated to follow, and now they were here.

Waiting.

Scott dragged Virgil over to the wall of the module and sat him on an equipment locker. “Take a moment.” His brother sagged. Reaching up he detached his helmet and took a breath of the sea air, closing his eyes. Scott could see him forcing calm, almost drawing it in from the environment.

A moment of hesitation and Scott sat down beside him, shucking his helmet as well. “How the hell did this happen?”

“I don’t know.” Virgil’s voice was hoarse. “One minute we were talking tonight’s dinner, the next she was yelling for help. There was no warning, no sign. She just went down.” He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “Wasn’t expecting it.”

He eyed his brother. They were both running on adrenalin, burning reserves that had been used up by the earthquake in Tokyo. A coming crash was inevitable.

Quietly. “All I could see were their faces when I returned home without her.” Virgil looked up at him. “How could I do that to them?”

“She’s fine, Virgil.”

“But what if she hadn’t been?”

“But she is. She’s safe.”

Virgil looked away and Scott knew there had been an impact. There would be discussions. Likely arguments. Possibly changes.

“They would understand.”

Virgil’s head shot around faster than he would have thought possible. “Would they? I don’t recall being particularly understanding when that mountain took Mom, or when the sea took Dad. In fact, I still don’t understand, so how could I possibly expect my own children to understand any better?”

There was no answer to that. Losing a parent was nasty on all fronts. But still…

“They are so proud of you two, you know that, don’t you?”

His brother didn’t answer immediately, looking back at the rise and dip of the ocean. Quietly. “It wouldn’t be enough.” And Virgil stood, walking away towards the edge of the water, setting himself into a resting posture and staring out at the ocean.

End of conversation.

Scott sighed.

They stayed that way until ten minutes later the surface of the water was disturbed by yellow propellers and the sleek gray-black form of Thunderbird S as Thunderbird Four lifted her from the depths. The yellow ‘bird turned her gently in the water until her nose rested on the door of the module.

There was no holding back Virgil anymore. He leapt onto Thunderbird S and clambered over her fuselage to the cockpit just as Kayo released it from inside. There was a moment of visual assessment, Virgil’s eyes combing her for injury. She smiled just a little at him, and he scooped her into his arms, holding her so tight, Scott winced. But she returned it with equal gusto, wrapping herself around him.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her back to the module, his large boots surprisingly nimble on her ‘bird’s nose.

“You can put me down now, Virgil.”

He kissed her forehead.

“Now, honey.”

He was obviously still reluctant, but he let her go. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

She rested a hand on his shoulder. “A few bruises from the harness, but other than that, I’m fine. Brains builds well, you know that.” Scott raised an eyebrow. Obviously, Kayo was aware of her husband’s likely reaction in this situation and was doing her best to calm him down. “I need to see to Shadow.”

“Uh, guys, you might want to see this.” And Gordon was turning S around, bringing her rear into view. Or he would have, if she had any rear left. Both rear thrusters and tail plane were missing. All that was left was broken and burnt metal stumps where they used to be. They had been amputated.

“I don’t think the water did this. I think it was done in the sky.” And god damnit, it did look like they had been lasered off.

“What the hell?” It was Virgil who said it first. “Why?”

Scott sighed, unfortunately experience taught him that it was never that simple and he knew that Virgil knew it in his heart as well. He was just denying it.

“It is not so much why, Virgil, but who?”

Who wanted to kill them now?

-o-o-o-

 


	19. Roadside Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is @vegetacide ‘s fault. It is 2.30am here and I have no brain after a day of exhaustion thanks to a 4.30am start and a crash on the couch when I got home (yeah, my sleep cycle is a mess). So I had time, but no brain. Veggie requested a little Virgil/Kayo fluff which is all my brain is really capable at the moment, so yeah, prompts are still on the list, I am just out of juice at the moment. I hope you enjoy this little scribble anyway. I’ve stopped it where I have due to the need to investigate bed, but I’m sure you’ll let me know if you would like me to continue ::hugs you all::

It was idyllic, if a little annoying.

Thunderbird Two stood up on her struts on a deserted beach in Southern Australia. The sun was out, the sky the blue of late afternoon dusted with a handful of wispy clouds. It was spring, so there were wildflowers in the sand dunes and the temperature was mild. So yes, idyllic.

Except for the fact that Thunderbird Two wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon because she had blown a fuel intake gasket, which he couldn’t fly without and he didn’t have a replacement. So dressed in a grimy uniform he sat on the beach in the shadow of his ‘bird, staring out at the ocean, enjoying what little he could for the moment, waiting for one of his brothers to drop by with the spare part.

It was beautiful though.

A pair of oystercatchers waddled past wary of his presence.

Virgil just sighed and flopped onto his back, too damned tired to care.

“You know most people sit out in the sun to sunbathe.”

He jumped out of his skin, scrabbling to sit up.

Kayo, long legs, slim waist and smirking smile stood above him.

“How the hell?” But then he could just see the ripples in the water where her cloaked ‘bird was hiding.

She crouched down beside him. “Did you miss the stealth part of my resume.”

“You have a resume?”

She gently clapped him upside the head.

“Ow.”

“Wuss.” But she was smiling. She held up a tiny circle of heat resistant polynanocarb. “Looking for one of these?”

He grinned. “So you’re roadside assistance?”

“At your service.”

The grin turned a little suggestive and he got clapped around the ears again for his efforts.

“More ow.”

She eyed him, a frown suddenly crumpling her brow. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” But, of course, she obviously didn’t believe him. “Hey, the rescue was successful. They all got off the cliff safely. I just got myself stranded on a beach on the way back. I could think of worse places.” And he stared out towards the horizon. The water was amazingly calm, sheltered by a headland to the south. It was cooler than the Island and far from tropical, but the water was crystal clear and inviting.

“Have you eaten?

“I ate breakfast.”

She clapped him upside the head again.

“Ow, aw, c’mon, Kay.”

“You are getting predictable.” She dumped a bag beside him on the sand and pulled out two ice cold sodas and something wrapped in butcher’s paper.

Something that smelled divine.

“Oh, you didn’t?”

“Oh, yes, I did. Fish and chips on the beach.” And she unwrapped the hot steaming chips. His stomach rumbled and reminded him that, yes, he was stupid, and lack of food was probably why he was so tired.

She chucked him a hand wipe before he could poison himself with Thunderbird lubricant, and once his hands were clean, he dove in with gusto.

Oh, nothing like a hot crispy chip with a soft centre. He groaned with pleasure.

“Should I leave you two alone?” She was grinning.

He downed the chip and grabbed her around the waist. “Not on your life.” He kissed her hair and held her close for a moment. “Thanks, love.”

“No problem. Now eat. Get distracted later.”

Now that sounded promising. He kissed her once more, before letting her go and grabbing some more deep fried potato.

They spent a good while just sitting there in TB2’s shadow, munching on junk food and enjoying the scenery. A couple of very interested pelicans arrived, with an attending flock of seagulls, and eyeballed the both of them, but Kay glared them down.

The birds backed off warily.

This, of course, set Virgil laughing. Kay’s response was to throw a chip at him, which in turn excited the seagulls who moved in again, which in turn had Kay glaring at them, which again had Virgil cackling in the sand.

It was a hilarious cycle that basically ended up with him being clapped around the head once more.

But this time he grabbed her hand and used the one little advantage he had - his strength - and held her there for a moment. She glared at him, but it was half-hearted, and by the time he drew her to him, she was smiling.

He kissed her and she tasted of salt and soda.

Her hands were in his hair, her tongue in his mouth, and their uniforms in the way.

Eventually they came up for air, her eyes soft, her lips parted. “You smell.”

He blinked. “Well, that killed the moment.”

She shrugged. “And here I was thinking we have this entire beach full of crystal clear water, lovely weather and no-one to bother us.” Her smile was more than suggestive.

“Hmm, moment rebooted.”

He kissed her on the nose before stepping back and unclipping his baldric and harness, shedding uniform onto the sand.

“Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Two. Virgil, are you okay? I’ve lost your vitals.”

“H’im fine.” Kay’s lips were very soft, and her hands distracting.

“Virgil?”

He sighed and broke off. “John, I’m fine. Just taking a moment. Thought I would go for a swim, bit of downtime before I head back.”

There was a smirk in his brother’s voice. “So you and Kay are going skinny dipping?”

That froze him for a moment.

Kay rolled her eyes. “John, remember last time?”

“Oh, sorry, Kayo. Umm, I’ll make sure you are both undisturbed.”

“You do that, thank you, John. Thunderbirds Two and Shadow out.” She smiled up at him. “Now where were we?”

-o-o-o-

 


	20. Beach Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Beach Symphony  
> Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 13 Mar 2019  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: What can you hear?  
> Word count: 1467  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo, pure fluff  
> Timeline: Sometime after ‘Love & Sacrifice”  
> Author’s note: For @scribbles97 though it isn’t really what she was looking for. I hope she enjoys it anyway. Pure fluff, pure indulgence on my part.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

“Close your eyes.”

She did as he asked.

“Now tell me, what do you hear?”

It took a moment to sort out the sounds. Sitting on the edge of the lagoon, many of the sounds were predictable. In the distance, there was the ever present crash of waves against the cliffs on the far side of the island and on the other side of Mateo. There were birds, largely the only major occupants of the island beyond themselves.

Wind. She could hear wind. Living in the middle of the Pacific made it a familiar presence. It sighed across the sand and tangled in the underbrush, tantalising the palm leaves far above.

The lap of ripples near her feet.

His breathing.

His movement.

His smile.

No, she couldn’t hear him smiling, but she knew he was.

“I hear you.”

He laughed. “One track mind, Kay. Focus, love.”

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Because you asked.”

It was true. She had her own rituals, but they differed greatly from his, and she wanted to understand. He had been patient as she ran him through her meditative exercises. He claimed they helped him a little. This was simply him returning the favour.

“What do you hear?”

“Surf. Wind. The water. Birds.”

“Listen harder.”

Okay, she could do this.

“Your breathing.”

She knew he was smiling again, but she concentrated harder.

Beyond the roar of the surf, there was splashing. For a moment she thought there might be something in the lagoon, but tilting her head she realised it was coming from the wrong direction.

“Gordon, in the pool.” Probably still pissed at Alan. “Someone hammering?” She frowned. Oh, yes, Brains had plans this evening. “And someone singing.”

Who was singing?

“Grandma sings?”

“Oh yes.” His smile was in his voice. “She sings when she thinks no one is listening. She actually doesn’t have that bad a voice either.”

“Where is she?”

“I’m not sure, I can often hear her in the evenings. She goes for a walk after dinner. Sometimes I can hear her if the wind is just right.”

“Okay, so what does all this listening lead to?”

“Keep your eyes closed.” Again with the smile in his voice. “Now feel.”

“Feel?”

“What can you feel?”

The wind caught her attention first. It caressed her skin, fiddled with her hair. The sand beneath her feet, where she sat. She wriggled her toes and the grains danced on her skin.

She reached out and touched the bare skin of his leg, feeling his body hair and the firm muscle beneath.

“You’re getting predictable, Kay.”

“I like what I feel.”

She could not see or hear or feel him roll his eyes, but she knew he did it anyway.

Her hand was captured and kissed softly, his lips gentle against her skin, before he firmly deposited it back in her lap. “Concentrate.”

She sighed, but smiled anyway. “Okay, I feel the wind, I feel the sand.”

“What do you smell?”

“Salty air. Seaweed.” She couldn’t resist. “Your aftershave.”

“You are a lost cause.”

“No, I’m just very focussed.”

“Focus on the exercise.”

“I love you.”

He sighed. “And I love you, too.”

“You’re very distracting.”

“Pot. Kettle. Why do you think I usually stand out here alone?”

Now that was disquieting. “Because you need to be alone.”

“Kay-“

She opened her eyes and turned to him. He was staring out at the water, one leg bent up to lean his elbow on, the other flat against the sand. Reaching out, she touched his arm, wrapping her fingers around his bicep. His t-shirt did little to hide his physique and his shorts even less. “What do you get from doing this?”

He turned to her, his brown eyes a little far off as he thought about it. “I’m part of this.” He gestured around him. “We can’t exist outside of our environment. Being here, being so isolated, it...we are so far away from the noise of civilisation, the impact of humanity...here I can connect to the world around me. In there...” He pointed to the mountains hiding the hangers and the ‘birds. “In there, is a pinnacle of human technology. Out here...is the root.”

“And it’s quiet.”

“And it is quiet.”

It was quiet for the next few moments. She shuffled up next to him and leant her head on his shoulder. He returned to staring out at the water.

She was first to break the silence. “What do you hear?”

His chest drew in a breath and held it.

Exhale.

“Wind on the water. Surf on the rocks. Fish in the lagoon. The creaking of the palm trees. Gordon is out of the pool and yelling at Alan again. Grandma has stopped singing and gone inside. John is talking to Scott. Brains is...” He frowned. “...also talking to Scott.” A sigh. Their evening was likely to be ruined shortly. But he tilted his head. “The sea eagles are feeding their children. The terns are fishing for crabs. We have a visiting albatross again. The tide is turning and there will likely be a storm tomorrow.” He smiled. “And you are wearing the perfume I bought you for your birthday.”

How? But she didn’t ask, just leant in and caught his lips, wrapping her arms around him, pushing him back onto the sand. “You are amazing.”

There was sand in his hair, but he was smiling, his arms enveloping her as he kissed her back. A grin. “Oh, everything feels so much better now.”

She swung a leg over and straddled him. “Now, young man, you should be focussing.”

“I’m distracted.”

“You are distracting.”

“Hmm, let me feel those lips again.”

She couldn’t help but oblige.

A moment later and she sat up, putting her hands on his chest. “You still haven’t told me why?”

He simply looked up at her with a thoughtful expression as his eyes traced her in the evening light. “You said you liked my latest piece of music.”

“Yes, it is one of your best.”

“Think about the beat and listen to the ripples lapping against the shore.”

She did as he asked. Her music memory wasn’t fabulous, but she felt she had it in her mind. She frowned as the beat synced with the water.

He must have seen the connection on her face. “Now, the distant surf.”

She held her breath.

“The wind.”

Just at that moment a bird let out a mournful cry. And she had heard it before in an echoing refrainfrom Virgil’s piano.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. “You hear music.”

He actually blushed, looking away. “Well, kinda. The environment provides the elements and I interpret what I can.”

“What about your painting?”

He snorted, still not looking at her. “You could say, that is when I see the music.” He began fiddling with the sand beside him, picking it up and letting it drift from his fingers. Nervous fidgeting.

She caught his hand in both of hers, his thickset fingers, calloused from hard work, yet able to create so much beauty.

His eyes latched onto her hands, still not willing to look at her.

“Virgil, you are a beautiful person.”

He blinked. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

That earned him a rib tickle, her fingers dancing under his arms and down his sides. He wriggled, ever ticklish, and retaliated, catching her smaller form and rolling her onto her back, his hand under her head as he playfully wrestled for dominance, her own t-shirt and shorts now covered in sand.

He only won because his weaponry wasn’t tickling, but kissing. She found herself on her back, his body blocking out the setting sun, his lips on hers, his tongue begging entry.

She let him in and for some time there was just him.

They had to break off eventually, but he stopped only to hover above her looking down. A moment, and to her surprise he softly began to hum, then sing a melody.

She stared at him. His voice had always been gorgeous, and always brought a smile to her face, but here, almost whispered and just for her, it was magical.

There were no words, just a tune sketched out by his beautiful baritone. It was spritely, then serious, then fiery, then soft and gentle. It was backed by the sounds of the island she could now not unnotice.

Then he stopped.

Her heart almost missed a beat at the sudden absence of his voice.

“What was that?”

“That, my love, is you.”

A drawn in breath. “It’s not finished.”

His lips curled up in the corners. “It’s a work in progress.”

Reaching up, she pulled him back down and kissed him until she saw stars.

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	21. His Beautiful Kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much and typed with one finger on my iPad in bed. 😁

She fought it tooth and nail, and he had to smile.

It had been a long day for Kay. She had travelled half way around the planet and back, meeting with her batch of Thunderchicks, training, only to be called to a rescue with Alan, Gordon and Thunderbird Two.

She’d missed lunch, crammed some food at about four in the afternoon and, with her brothers, come limping home exhausted and covered in mud around nine. And all because of a bunch of idiots doing stupid things.

He knew all this because she had ranted at him for a full half hour before he could calm her down enough to get her settled into a relaxing bath while he hopped around on his crutches to prepare her a late supper.

Now, appetite sated, warm and content, she was curled up beside him on the couch, eyelids drooping, her whole body sliding further and further into his embrace.

“Love, you should go to bed.”

Mumbled. “I’m fine. Want to see the end of the movie.”

He looked down at her.

The movie had ended five minutes ago. He had even turned the holoprojector off.

“Love...”

“You’re nice and warm.” She curled up tighter under his arm, her head resting on his shoulder.

A contented sigh, eyes closed.

He touched a gentle kiss to her forehead and her expression relaxed into a soft smile. A breath formed his name, and she snuggled against him.

His heart skipped a beat.

So beautiful.

He lay his cheek against her hair and draped his other arm around her, wrapping her in himself.

“Love you.” Barely whispered.

She didn’t respond, her breathing shifting softly into the regularity of sleep.

He couldn’t help but smile.

But had to hold back a laugh a few minutes later when she began to snore.

Oh god, he loved her.

His beautiful Kay.

-o-o-o-

 


End file.
